A Life Worth Living
by nerdyblammer
Summary: AU. To commemorate their first wedding anniversary, Kurt and Blaine decide to finally purchase their first slave. Sam struggles to adjust to a brand new lifestyle.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE:** A Life Worth Living

**SUMMARY: **AU. To commemorate their first wedding anniversary, Kurt and Blaine decide to finally purchase their first slave.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Glee.

**SHIPS: ** Klaine. Hevans. Blam. KUBLAM. More to add in.

**WARNINGS:** Light torture, slavery

* * *

He couldn't see anything thanks to the tight blindfold wrapped around his head. It blocked out most of the light, leaving him in a gray no-man's land. He wasn't sure how long he knelt on the raised platform, but it felt like hours. This was day seventeen of this particular show. That only left him a few more days before they put him down. After all, what good was a used slave if no one wanted to buy him? His last Master left him beaten and broken, thrown out like a broken toy.

Hours blurred together as the toy buried against his prostate came alive for what felt like the hundredth time that day. People liked to see him come to life, but no one seemed interested enough to buy him. Most people wanted a fresh sex slave, not one that spent over two years of his life serving another.

Seventeen. That left him with three more days before he could finally rest. He no longer feared death. What was there to fear about eternal nothingness (especially since his last Master broke his faith completely)? Or maybe Master was wrong and there still was a Heaven. Good slaves went to Heaven, right? And he was a good slave. He was a very good slave.

Just as he was about to climax, the toy stopped leaving him hard and aching, wanting those last few moments of torment so he could have a few of bliss. His jaw burned from the gag holding his mouth open. At least only two men decided to try out his mouth on that particular day. It was a blessing in disguise. The cruel salesman gave him a short break from the vibe, but not too long later it was on again. It came as a shock and he wasn't able to hold back the needy moan that escaped him.

"You two!" The slave hated his voice. The man's voice haunted his nightmares. "It's a fine looking specimen, isn't it?"

An almost feminine voice responded to his question with a sharp: "Oh no, we're not interested."

He squirmed as the vibe shifted inside of him, his poor prostate sore and over stimulated.

"Well it seems as though your friend is," the salesman responded. The slave could hear the footsteps approaching, and got a whiff of fresh cologne. A man. "One previous owner, so it's trained. And look at that physique." The familiar sensation of the salesman's fingers across his abdomen made him squirm away. It earned him a sharp slap on the ass. "Go ahead, play with it a little." He knew what was coming and tried to prepare himself for the increase in the vibe, but it still caught him off guard. The moan that tore out of him shocked even the slave.

The high-pitched voice reached his ears again, but the slave couldn't make out what he was saying. A new presence arrived, catching him off guard. This one was definitely feminine and she clearly bathed in her perfume. Words were lost on him as harsh fingers pulled and twisted as his nipple. "Sensitive, aren't they?" the salesman explained. The woman twisted his other nipple and a cry shook his body. It wasn't before a clothespin was attached to each nipple and the vibe turned on high. His entire body shook from the pleasure coursing through him. Then it all stopped as the man repositioned his body so his ass was high in the air.

The sound of the paddle hitting his round ass reached his ears before the pain blossomed through his skin. "Count, slut," the harsh woman ordered. He barely managed to get out a number before the male from before spoke.

"We'll take him. How much?" The slave could feel a mix of panic and joy clashing within him. He didn't want to have another Master, but at the same time he wasn't quite sure he was ready to die.

"Thirty," the salesman stated gruffly. That was five more than he was asking earlier.

"Thirty-five," the woman from behind him called out as she easily distracted the slave by fondling his balls. He moaned quietly.

"Forty."

"Forty-five."

Were they really getting into a bidding war over a used slave like him? He wasn't even worth the thirty the man was asking for, let alone however high this was going to go. Panic started to win out over joy and pleasure as the man responded with an easy: "Fifty."

Why was this happening to him? "Fifty-five."

"Sixty two." Sudden pain blossomed in his lower extremities as the woman behind him kicked him harshly in the balls before storming off. "Sold," the salesman called out, oblivious to the fact that the slave at his feet was in agony.

Hands soon roamed all over his body as they prepared him for shipment. They ripped the toy from his ass and forced him to his feet and into a small cage. It was far too small for him, but they crammed him inside and locked it shut for shipment.

* * *

The slave slept for most of the ride to his new home. Yes, he was terrified, but exhaustion from his day at the market overpowered the fear. Hopefully the man that bought him was kind. It was all he could hope for. The slave had been through quite a bit in his short life. He was born into slavery and knew no other life. His original Mistress trained him in domestics alongside of his parents. The boy was a handful, but good at whatever he put his mind too. He could cook and clean as good as his mother, and could tend to the landscaping and other "manly" things like his father. Unfortunately, he was ripped away from his parents when he turned thirteen, sold to another family who treated him harshly. They sold him at sixteen to the pleasure markets where he was sold to the highest bidder as a virgin. The next few years were rough on his mind, body, and soul. The man broke his spirit, turned him into nothing more than an object.

That was what he was: an object to be used for Master's pleasure.

When the man grew bored with his now broken toy, he returned him to the markets.

He never expected that someone would purchase him before his deadline. Honestly, the slave didn't know what to expect when the door to his cage opened and the deliverymen hoisted him to his feet and walked him into his new home. They forced him to his knees on what felt like tile flooring. His entire body trembled in fear, knowing that his new Master (or Masters) was standing in front of him.

They removed the blindfold and he was temporarily blinded by the light pouring into his eyes. Reaching up, he rubbed at his eyes before opening them. There were two men in front of him, and he dared not make eye contact, so he stared at their shoes instead. They were shiny and fancy… so they must have come from money.

Their next move shocked him as one of them got on one knee in front of his battered body and lifted his chin to stare him in the eye. He had a kind face with a mop of curly brown hair atop his head. He was smiling at him, but from experience, the slave knew that a smile could be deceiving. "My name's Blaine," he explained. "And this is my husband, Kurt." The slave's eyes flickered over to the taller man, before looking back down at the floor. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Whatever you wish to call me, Master," he whispered.

Once again, the Master put his fingers under his chin and lifted his head up so that he was looking directly at him. "I want to know your name."

"9826371." That was his slave number, the one tattooed at the back of his neck, marking him as a slave.

"Name, sweetheart, not your number." The slave could tell that the man was getting annoyed at him, but he knew better than to fall for this kind of trap. He might have been all smiles at the moment, but that could change at the drop of a hat."

"I don't have a name, Master," he whispered. "Only what Master calls me."

"Well then, what do you want to be called?"

"Whatever Master calls me." The slave sounded like a broken record, but he didn't want to break any of the rules set forth by the government for all slaves. They had no names, only what their Masters called them. They were identified by their number on their neck and on the tracking device embedded in their skin.

"This is absurd," the other man commented, clearly more annoyed than Master Blaine. He turned to look at Master Kurt, having a sinking suspicion that the man didn't want him there.

"I don't mean to displease you, Master," he whispered. "I promise to be a good slave for my Masters."

Blaine tried to turn his attention back on him by once again directing his gaze back towards him. His eyes were kind and he smile gentle. "Are you sure there's nothing you want to be called? What about your old Master, what did he call you?"

The slave tensed. "He called me lots of things, Master. But mostly 'hole,' Sir. Because that's what I am." The words poured out of him before he could stop them and suddenly the Master had his arms wrapped around him in a tight hug.

"Oh sweetheart," he whispered. "You're more than just that, I'm sure of it." The slave remained tense in his arms until the man pulled away and ran his hand through his long blond locks. "How about we get you a shower, maybe you'll feel a bit better once you get the grime cleaned off of you." With that, Master Blaine helped him to his feet despite the slave's desire to crawl. He kept his head down as they walked through the large home, not daring to look around.

The man led him downstairs into the basement, and he knew what was going to happen next. His old Master made him live in the basement. It was always cold and dark and it was not a pleasant place. He was shocked to feel carpeting under his feet. "This is where you'll live when you're not doing your chores. It's nothing too extravagant, but you have a bed and a bathroom."

Wait. Did he just say a bed? His head shot up as he finally looked around at the beautiful room. "This is for me?" The confusion spread across his face.

Blaine laughed and nodded. "Yes. You are a slave to the Hummel-Anderson family now, and we treat our slaves like humans."

Tears welled up in his eyes as the slave crashed to his knees on the soft carpet. "Master," he whispered. "Thank you." Blaine rested a hand on his shoulder.

"No need to thank me for something as simple as a bed. Now why don't you get showered and meet me upstairs whenever you're done. We'll go over the house rules and everything and give you the grand tour."

Nodding, the slave slowly crawled towards the open door that led to the bathroom. "And while you're in there, I want you to come up with a name that you want to be called. I expect you to have a name for yourself by the time you get upstairs, understood?"

It was clearly an order, but it had a light and almost teasing tone to it. "Yes, Master."

"Good boy," Blaine smiled as the door to the bathroom closed.

* * *

**A/N:** Here's chapter one. Let me know if there's any interest. (=


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE:** A Life Worth Living

**SUMMARY: **AU. To commemorate their first wedding anniversary, Kurt and Blaine decide to finally purchase their first slave.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Glee.

**SHIPS: ** Klaine. Hevans. Blam. KUBLAM. More to add in.

**WARNINGS:** slavery

* * *

The slave showered as quickly as he could. He didn't want to upset his new Masters by taking too long. It seemed as though they were kind, but Master was kind at first too. Fear and anxiety bubbled up inside of the boy as he did his best to wash the grime from his skin. It had been far too long since he had his last shower and the warm water felt magnificent against his skin. Despite his rushing, it still took him twenty minutes to get as clean as he could. Instead of looking off-white, his skin returned to its pale hue, a few bruises and scars more apparent on his skin. His hair now looked its natural dirty-blond color rather than brown.

His new Masters said nothing about clothing, so he made his way up the steps to the main area of the home. Not sure where to go, he kept his head down until he heard voices.

"I didn't want a sex slave," Master Kurt sighed. The slave's body tensed as he stopped outside the door. While he knew that he could easily get punished for eavesdropping, he wanted to know what they thought of him.

"I know, sweetheart, but we bought him and he's ours now."

Kurt sighed. "It's going to be hard deprogramming him, you know that, right?"

Deprogramming him? The slave didn't think that he was programmed to do… then the more he thought about it the more he realized that all slaves were programmed to a certain extent. Maybe they didn't want him to be programmed. What if they sent him back? Panic started to seep back in as he knocked at the door. "M-masters?"

The couple turned to look at the naked slave who immediately crashed to his knees.

"No, no, sweetie," Blaine sighed, walking over to him and helping him stand. "You're not to do that anymore. You're going to hurt your knees." The slave looked at his knees, not surprised to see how bruised they were. Master Blaine took his hand and squeezed it. "Now I have some clothes for you to wear."

A look of confusion crossed his features as the shorter man presented him with a shirt and a pair of shorts. "They'll have to do until we can get you to the store to buy you some clothes that fit." He held the soft fabric in his hands, his mind struggling to process what was happening. "Go ahead, put them on."

He didn't move and soon Blaine was helping him put them on. He couldn't believe that Master gifted him with clothes. Sex slaves weren't often allowed to wear clothing, especially not comfortable clothing. Did they not find him attractive? That had to be it. The Masters didn't want to see his body, so they were going to cover it up. He slowly fell to his knees again, wincing as the bruises hit the ground. "Thank you for the clothing, Masters," he whispered. "I'll make sure to take very good care of it and do whatever you want me to do to repay you for your kindness." The words fell out of his mouth rapidly.

This time it was Kurt by his side helping him to his feet. He led him to the table and sat him between the Masters. He looked at the ground. "Did you come up with a name?" Blaine asked, reaching out to rub his shoulder. The slave flinched and Blaine lowered his hand immediately.

"Sam," he whispered. "Momma called me Sammy, Sir," he explained. He knew that they didn't want an explanation, but it felt right to say it.

The short man smiled at Sam. "Sam it is then. Now Sam, we need to talk about a few things, do you want something to drink or snack on while we talk?" When Sam shook his head, Blaine sighed, but didn't push. "This is our home, but this is your home now too. While you'll have rules to follow, I promise that you'll be happy here."

Sam shifted uncomfortably, not used to sitting in a chair meant for a person.

This time it was Kurt's turn to speak. Sam didn't turn his head to look at him, instead staring at the table as to not upset either of them. "We have a temporary collar for you until we can get you out to go shopping for one that better suits you." Sam tensed as he turned to look at the soft leather collar in the man's hands. He understood that all owned slaves had to wear a collar, but he always hated them. They itched and felt like they were choking him. Still, he allowed Kurt to put it on without a fight. It wasn't as terrible as he believed it was going to be. It was soft against his skin and Master Kurt made sure that it wasn't too tight.

Slowly, Sam reached up to touch the collar and nodded in acceptance of it. "That's a good boy," Blaine smiled, slowly moving to squeeze Sam's shoulder. "Now we'll have some more rules, simple rules, for you to follow." Sam didn't respond, so Blaine continued. "No more falling to your knees every other second. If we want you on your knees, we'll order it, okay? Second, you are to sleep in your quarters downstairs, but you're free to roam the house without permission. You can watch the television in the guest room or read a book, but make sure all your chores are done first."

Sam nodded, knowing that he wouldn't take advantage of those things. He was a slave and those were rewards. So far, he didn't do anything to deserve a reward. He never earned a reward in his life, he wasn't going to take one that he didn't deserve.

A sudden snap in front of his face caused Sam to squeak and quickly fall off the chair, scurrying away from Kurt. He thought that the man was going to hurt him, and he cowered as far away from him as he could.

"Fuck," Kurt sighed, knowing that he was the one that would have to do damage control on this one. He slowly approached the cowering slave and got to his knees in front of him. "We're not here to hurt you, Sam." The slave didn't seem to be listening as small sobs shook his body. Kurt pried his hands away from his face. "Look at me," he ordered.

Sam had no choice but to obey his Master. His trembling got worse as he looked at Kurt. "That's a good boy," Kurt said, trying to smile at him. "We're not going to hurt you," he repeated slowly.

"I was a bad boy," Sam mumbled, clearly still off in his mind. "I was a bad boy and deserve to be punished. Please punish me however you see fit, Master, and forgive me for what I did." It was so rehearsed that it made Kurt flinch. The bastard that owned him before really did a number on the poor kid… was he a kid? The file didn't say much about an age, but he had to be two or three years younger than him and Blaine. He just looked so small, especially when he was cowering.

Soon, Blaine joined him on the floor next to the scared slave. It was overwhelming to him and Sam tried to scoot away. He wasn't able to move much. "I was a bad boy and deserved to be punished. Please punish me however you see fit, Master, and forgive me for what I did." It was obvious that Kurt was beginning to lose his patience with him, but Blaine seemed to know what to do. He took Sam's hand and gently raised it up to his collar.

"You know what this means? It means that you belong to us now. It means that we decide if you deserve a punishment, not you." His voice was even and strong, but had a soft edge to it. "You have not been a bad boy at all, and we will never punish you without first telling you the reason. I know that this is a lot to take in right now, and that you're going to try really hard the next few weeks to get used to life with us, isn't that right?"

His words worked, managing to slowly calm Sam down. "Yes, Master," he nodded, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths. "I will do everything that I can to make my Masters as happy as I can." That wasn't the response that Blaine was looking for, but he accepted it and helped Sam up to his feet.

"Now, we're going to keep going over the rules, okay? Why don't you sit down?" Sam nodded and took his seat again. "Good boy," Blaine smiled, hoping that overloading the boy with positive reinforcement would help him.

"You will refer to us as Master or Sir," Kurt continued, trying not to upset the broken slave again. "Either is acceptable. You will obey any and all of our commands as quickly and as safely as possible."

Blaine easily chimed in. "If there's ever a command that you're not comfortable with, it's an overarching order that you're to tell us and we'll talk through it. We don't want to make you uncomfortable, and most of the commands will be for your own good, but you have the right to tell us if it makes you feel strange."

Swallowing dry, Sam nodded. This was too much for him to take in. He knew that it was a weakness and that he would probably get punished for it, but tears welled up in his eyes and soon started falling. Kurt sat back, not sure what to do with a crying slave, but Blaine seemed to fall right into action. He grabbed a napkin and wiped at Sam's eyes. "I know this must be so hard for you, but you're doing such a good job. A great job, actually. Why don't we take a little break from the rules and go for a walk, would you like that?"

It took Sam a few long moments to respond. "I'd like that Master," he whispered. Blaine grinned from ear to ear as he took Sam by the hand and had him stand.

"We'll show you around the house and the property, then you can take a nap. I know it's been hard today, and you must be exhausted."

Sam didn't respond to Blaine's words, but followed him around the cozy home. It was larger than his previous Master's, but it felt a lot more intimate and lived in. He didn't ask any questions as he stared in awe of all the beautiful things in the home. In many ways, the slave felt as though he didn't fit in. Everything here was beautiful and perfect. He was ugly and shattered.

Soon enough, they found themselves outside and the dogs ran up to greet Sam. Something snapped inside of him and Sam stumbled backwards into the door. It swung open and Sam fell backwards. He let out a strangled cry as the pug and golden retriever sniffed at him. He didn't move, paralyzed by fear. Even when the golden started licking his face and the pug trotted away, he didn't dare to move.

His fear must have been apparent because soon Kurt called off the dog, which seemed friendly, but still terrified Sam. He heard Kurt say something, but his head was swirling with panic and fear. Sam knew that he was prone to panic attacks, but this one felt like a doozy. He couldn't breathe, and pain radiated through his chest. It felt as if he was dying.

Hands grasped his shoulders and he could feel his body moving, but everything was blurring together.

Then darkness.

* * *

**A/N:** I can't believe the attention this got in only one day of posting. It gave me a lot of muse, so I wrote up the next chapter. I do have plans for the future, but I don't want to ruin the surprise.

Thanks for reading, and leave some love!


	3. (Chapter 3)

**TITLE:** A Life Worth Living

**SUMMARY: **AU. To commemorate their first wedding anniversary, Kurt and Blaine decide to finally purchase their first slave.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Glee.

**SHIPS: ** Klaine. Hevans. Blam. KUBLAM. More to add in.

**A/N:** Every now and then I'll post flashbacks to his previous life. They're not imperative to the plot and if it makes you uncomfortable, you can skip them.

**WARNINGS:** heavy violence, non-con

* * *

Sam wasn't quite sure where he was when he woke up. His mind was terribly groggy as the world spun around him. "About fuckin' time you woke up," Master grunted, waking Sam up with a punch to the gut. Sam rolled off his cot and onto the floor as he struggled to catch his breath. That's right. He was in his basement hell, struggling to breathe as Master prepared him for the day to come.

It must have been a Saturday. Master always led him into the Room first thing in the morning. Sam wasn't quite sure what else to call it. Torture chamber? Sex room? The Room made it feel a bit less terrifying than it actually was.

"Open," the man ordered. Sam's mouth was already slightly open from his heavy breathing, but he opened it a little more, mindlessly following orders. The man tossed two pills into his mouth and squeezed his jaw shut. Sam swallowed them dry, knowing that he as in for a long day if he got the pills already. Soon, Master dropped him to the ground, his body protesting in pain as he rested his head on his arms.

"Up." Master liked to order him around with single syllables. It took Sam a few tries to stand, but it clearly wasn't fast enough and soon he was yanked to his feet by his hair. "You're in for some fun today, Hole. Some of my friends are coming over to watch the game and you're pregame and postgame entertainment. Exciting, right?"

Sam simply groaned in response, earning him a harsh slap across the face. "I thought maybe we could prep you on the chair." The slave's eyes went wide in fear, causing the Master to laugh. "That's the reaction I want to see." He lugged Sam over to an inconspicuous looking chair and sat him down. There was a hole in it and Sam could feel the dildo pressing against his well-used hole.

The man strapped Sam into the chair, completely immobilizing him. This was his least favorite way to start the day. Turning the crank, the slave felt the dry toy pressing into him. He tried his hardest to relax as the toy impaled him, but he cried out in pain anyways. That earned him another harsh slap for making a noise without permission. It wasn't long before the large toy was settled inside of him. "Look at that, already getting hard," he laughed. Sam knew it was the pills, but he was trained to love the feeling of fullness in his ass.

The man walked away, leaving Sam squirming slightly in discomfort. He knew that he was trapped and whatever Master decided to do next would only make things worse. When Master approached with the hood, Sam bit back a whimper. "You don't deserve to have a face, Hole. That's all you are. Two holes to fuck…" The man placed earbuds in his ears before easily slipping the hood on the hood on, Sam not putting up much of a fight. He was used to this kind of talk, and he truly believed that was all he was good for. His name was Hole and his sole purpose in life was to be fucked.

The hood made it impossible to see. It was hot and uncomfortable. He couldn't hear. He couldn't see. He could barely breathe. Things only grew worse when the large dildo gag was forced into his mouth. It was the inflatable one that stretched his mouth open while keeping it shut. Sam let out a grunt as he felt the toy in his ass start to buzz. He was filled in both holes and now the real fun began. The vibrating was only the beginning and soon the toy was moving slowly in and out of him. He let out another cry in pain, which earned him a sharp twist to the nipple.

"Don't you dare cum," the man hissed loudly. "Cum and you'll wish you were dead."

Sam could feel himself hardening against his will. His ears were soon filled with the sounds of sex. Master made plenty of recordings of his time with his slave, and often made Sam watch or listen to them when he felt the slave needed breaking further. The movement inside of him soon had him hard and leaking. He knew that he wasn't allowed to climax, but he was so close. Master must have left, leaving him in this vibrating, pain-filled hell.

The slave knew how to control his orgasm, but he was still only human. Master knew that and often looked for any reason to punish Sam. Unfortunately, minute after torturous minute passed and Sam did all that he could to keep his orgasm at bay. He hated himself for getting any sort of pleasure out of this, but he did. He soon came with a pathetic whimper.

Master never came back. Between the pills and the toy buzzing inside of him, Sam son climaxed a second time. He was going to be in so much trouble when Master returned. Still the sounds of sex echoed in his ears, keeping him distracted when his Master finally did come back. Calloused fingers danced along his cock and he knew that he would soon wish for death.

The toy stopped moving inside of him. The bindings came off of his arms and legs and he was lifted of the chair and tossed to the floor. He didn't dare try to get up. Before Sam knew what was going on, he was lifted again, this time to his knees. His entire body swayed as the sounds of his own orgasm echoed in his ears. Then came the hands. There were at least three that Sam could pinpoint, maybe more.

They were rough, pinching at his skin, twisting his nipples and bruising him. The lack of sight and hearing left him in a pain-filled haze, his body tingling from the harsh treatment. The pushed him back to the floor, raising his ass up high in the air. Sam knew that this was coming, but it still didn't prepare him for the man that took him first. It wasn't Master, but one of his friends. He let out a cry into the gag, which earned him a sharp twist to his right nipple.

Before long the gag was removed and he took it in both holes. This was his life.

He was Hole.

This was all he was good for.

The torment seemed to never stop. Whenever one left, another took his place. Sam was swimming in a land of pain. He didn't fight, he barely even reacted. His mind shut itself down as his body took the torture.

Then they left him on the cold floor of the Room, struggling to breath and unable to move. The slave's eyes closed behind the hood as he stayed as still as possible. Any movement caused him pain. His mind remained cloudy as unconsciousness overtook him.

* * *

**A/N: **As I said before, these chapters aren't integral to the plot of the story and will be marked at the beginning with the trigger warnings. If it makes you uncomfortable or upset, just skip the chapters.

That being said, let me know if you want me to continue posting flashbacks every few chapters or stick primarily to the main plot of the story.


	4. Chapter 4

**TITLE:** A Life Worth Living

**SUMMARY: **AU. To commemorate their first wedding anniversary, Kurt and Blaine decide to finally purchase their first slave.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Glee.

**SHIPS: ** Klaine. Hevans. Blam. KUBLAM. More to add in.

**WARNINGS:** talk of torture

* * *

A soft shaking woke Sam gently from peaceful unconsciousness. He wasn't sure what was going on as he came too, but he found himself on the ground with a pillow under his head and a terrible headache. He let out a quiet groan as his body started waking up as well. Memories began coming back to him. He saw the dogs and completely panicked.

"There we go," he heard Master Blaine say, rubbing his arm gently. It took a moment for his eyes to focus on his curly-haired Master.

"What… happened?" he whispered, still a bit out of sorts.

"The dogs came running and you had a bit of a panic attack," Kurt explained as he gently ran a hand through Sam's hair, trying to calm him. It was only then that he realized that there was a damp cloth on his head. As the slave went to sit up, Blaine gently pushed him back down.

"We need to talk, sweetie," he sighed, hoping that Sam would stay on the floor for a little while longer. The last thing any of them wanted was for Sam to crash to the floor again. Sam took the hint and remained resting on the floor, still surprised by their kindness. Usually when he found himself unconscious, he was either kicked in the gut or had freezing water poured on his head.

Swallowing dry again, the slave nodded and looked over at Blaine. "What do you want to talk about, Master?" Kurt continued to gently run his hand through Sam's hair. He had to admit that it had a calming effect on him. It was almost a sign of affection from a Master, which Sam also didn't fully understand.

"Did something happen to you to make you so afraid of dogs?" Blaine asked carefully.

Sam stared at Blaine for a few long moments, as if trying to figure out the best course of action. He didn't want to sound like a cowardly slave, but he didn't know what to say but the truth. "Yes, Sir," he admitted quietly.

"What happened?" Kurt asked, earning him a glare from Blaine.

"Master had dogs," he whispered. "And old Master had dogs… and dogs… they bite." Sam instinctively reached for his right forearm where the scar was.

"And they bit you?" Blaine asked. Sam merely nodded as Kurt gently moved his hand away from his arm, revealing a nasty scar from a bite. It was clearly a dog bite, and it wasn't from a little dog either. "Sammy, I promise that Courtney and Sadie will never hurt you, okay? They're not mean dogs, they're nice dogs."

Being called 'Sammy' threw the slave for a loop. His mother called him Sammy a long time ago, but to hear it come from a Master in such an affectionate tone had him horribly confused. He stared at Blaine, then glanced over at Kurt, who nodded in agreement. What if this was all just a trick? He didn't fully trust his new Masters yet, despite how gentle and kind they seemed to be.

"Nice… dogs…" he repeated slowly.

"Yes, nice dogs," Blaine repeated. "But for now, we'll keep them in a separate area of the house. If you want, we can slowly introduce you to them and let you get comfortable. Sadie can be a little hyper, but she means well, and Courtney is a little sweetheart." It was still a lot to take in. Dogs were meant for protection and to keep slaves in line. He never imagined that a dog could be nice. It would take a lot for him to get comfortable around dogs, even if they were 'sweethearts.'

After a few more moments, the two Masters helped Sam to his feet. He fell into a submissive pose, his hands behind his back and his head hung, eyes directed at the floor. Carefully, Kurt reached out and put two fingers under his chin to lift his head. "You don't have to do that, Sam," he sighed. "How are you supposed to see where you're going if you're staring at the floor?" He was clearly trying to make Sam laugh, but Sam didn't even crack a smile.

The married pair led Sam through the house before helping him back to his room. "You're to rest for the night," Kurt ordered. His voice was firm but gentle. "There are a few of our favorite books and movies down here for you, if you want to read or watch them. We'll wake you up in the morning and maybe do a little shopping." Kurt had a smile on his face that made Sam feel almost safe.

"Yes, Master. Thank you, Master," he nodded, sitting down on the bed. He waited for the pair to leave before trying to get comfortable in bed. After a few minutes, he knew that he needed it to be dark, so he got up and turned the lights off. After another hour of tossing and turning in the soft bed, he retreated to closet where he curled up as small as he could get in the corner. It didn't take him long to fall asleep.

* * *

"Where the hell did he go?" Blaine stated urgently. The sheets on the bed were still messed up, but Sam was nowhere to be found. He wasn't in the bathroom or anywhere else in the house. The words stirred Sam from what would have been a peaceful night's sleep. His eyes fluttered open.

"I don't know," Kurt sighed, sounding worried. "I don't think he ran, he was to skittish to run… he has to be around here somewhere."

As if on cue, Sam slowly opened the closet door, peeking out from his hands and knees. "M-masters?" he asked slowly.

Almost immediately, Blaine rushed over and got to his knees in front of the slave, wrapping his arms around the other man in a hug. "You scared us…" he whispered, rubbing at Sam's back. "Why… why were you in the closet?"

"I couldn't sleep, Sir," he answered almost immediately. "Old Master always kept me in tight spaces when I slept, so that's where I went." He looked down. "I didn't mean to upset you, the bed is an amazing reward that I didn't deserve and I couldn't sleep in it. This is where I'm meant to sleep, Master."

His words made Blaine's heart break. Kurt joined the two of them on the floor, sitting down and wrapping his arms around Sam, pulling him to rest against him. "Sam. The bed is your right, not a reward. You don't have to do anything to /earn/ the bed. It's for you to sleep in." He tried to keep his tone calm. Kurt was the one that ultimately paid a lot of money for Sam, and he felt responsible for bearing some of the burden of helping Sam heal, even though Sam seemed to respond much better to Blaine.

"I don't understand, Master," Sam whispered. "Soft beds with fluffy pillows are rewards."

"Then it's a reward," Kurt answered, trying to keep the snippiness out of his voice. "Consider it your reward for being a good boy. If you keep being a good boy by our standards, you can keep the bed." Kurt knew that they had to use a lot of reverse logic to almost trick Sam into his new life at first. The poor soul was shattered, and Kurt understood that he would never be fully whole again. He attended plenty of seminars on rehabilitating broken slaves. Still, he didn't have the experience. Perhaps one day they could convince Sam to talk to one of their therapist friends that specialized in this field. It would only help.

At his words, Sam nodded quietly. Sam would follow any order that either of them set forth. Even if it was something said in passing, Kurt had a feeling that the slave would make sure it happened. Sighing, Kurt ran his hand through Sam's hair again.

"Now, why don't you take a shower and get dressed. We're going to go shopping."

* * *

**A/N:** My apologies for a short chapter. It seemed like a natural place to end. I want to thank everyone sincerely for the reviews. It amazes me the response this is getting. I hope I can continue to provide you with chapters that satisfy you (and leave you craving a little more).

I do have plans for this story once Sam settles in a bit. So stay tuned!

Thanks again for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**TITLE:** A Life Worth Living

**SUMMARY: **AU. To commemorate their first wedding anniversary, Kurt and Blaine decide to finally purchase their first slave.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Glee.

**SHIPS: ** Klaine. Hevans. Blam. KUBLAM. More to add in.

**WARNINGS:** none

* * *

Sam showered quickly, a bit nervous about a trip to go shopping. His old Master rarely took him shopping, and when it did it usually ended poorly. There was an "adult bookstore" that he frequented that he would take Sam too. Sam usually ended up being a test dummy for all the torture toys he wanted to buy from the back room. Hopefully today didn't turn out like that.

Still, they were taking him out in clothes, without a plug or a cage. When they put him in the car, they allowed him to sit in the back seat and look out the window. He was used to being stuffed in the trunk and blindfolded. They even rolled the window down and let him get some fresh air. The ride itself was relaxing, listening to music and enjoying the scenery.

Not long later, they pulled into a parking lot of a rather large mall. Sam had never been to a mall before and was terribly confused. "Is this the store?" he asked rather innocently as Kurt helped him out of the car and attached a leash to his collar. It was protocol that slaves be leashed in public areas, but Sam didn't seem to mind. It made him feel secure. Nothing bad could possibly happen if Master Kurt had a hold of his leash.

Laughing, Blaine ruffled his slave's hair. "This is a lot of stores," he explained. "It's called a mall, and there are different types of stores in here… We're here to get you clothes and whatever else you might want or need. It's going to be a long day, but it'll be worth it."

Nodding blindly in agreement, the three made their way into the mall. There were so many people that it nearly sent him into a panic. Thankfully, Blaine could almost see it coming and reached out to squeeze Sam's hand. It was a bold move since they were in public, but Blaine didn't care. The last thing anyone wanted was a panicking slave in the middle of a crowded mall. The squeeze helped to keep him calm, and Blaine held his hand as they walked to the first store. Sam couldn't read the name of it, but the clothing looked fancy. It looked like he walked into Master Kurt's closet.

"I figured the first thing we should get you is a good suit," Kurt explained. "We sometimes have fundraisers and other things to attend, and you will most likely be attending them with us, so you need at least one suit."

A look of confusion passed across Sam's face. Why would they take him to a place where he needed a suit? Sam figured that they wanted to show him off to their friends, and since they were wealthy they just did it in the form of fundraisers (he wasn't even sure what that word meant). Remaining silent, he watched as Kurt went up to talk to a kind looking lady who soon flitted over to Sam.

"He really is darling, Kurt," she smiled before Kurt led them towards the back of the store.

Each step brought panic into his heart and he wanted to stop. In fact, right before they got to the fitting room, Sam stopped dead in his tracks, all color gone from his face. They were going to lock him in one of the rooms and let this lady have her way with him. Sure, part of him knew he was being silly. Neither Kurt nor Blaine gave him any reason to distrust them. It was pure fear and paranoia that controlled him in that moment.

"Hey," Blaine whispered in his ear, squeezing at his hand. "I'm gonna stay with you the whole time, okay? Nothing bad is going to happen while you're with me. She's just going to take some measurements and find the perfect suit to make you look amazing." Slowly, Blaine traced patterns on the back of Sam's hand until he took the last few steps into the room.

Throughout the process, the lady remained quiet, taking measurements as Blaine ordered him into different positions so she could do her job. Every now and then a flash of panic would strike and Blaine would have to work to calm him down. Maybe this was all going too fast, but they needed to get it done at some point. Soon enough, the woman was done and moved out of the room to go searching for the right sized garments with Kurt.

Blaine pulled Sam into his arms, rocking him gently as they stood. "See, that wasn't terrible, was it? And you're not going to be able to recognize yourself when you see what these clothes are going to do for you."

Sam nodded mutely, resting his head against Blaine and enjoying the comfort that the smaller Master provided. "I can't pay you for these," he mumbled. "How do you want me to service you, Master? I can repay you for the clothes with my body."

Blaine tensed and shook his head, gently pushing Sam away and holding tight to his shoulders. "They aren't a reward, Sam. These are for you from us. They're clothes that you're going to need. You never need to pay us back for what we buy you. And you never have to 'service' us if you don't want to." His words were calm and even, but still managed to confuse Sam. He was about to respond when the woman came in with a few shirts, three jackets and two pair of pants.

The next half an hour was spent trying on different combinations of the three garments, then going to show them to Kurt outside of the room. Sometimes Kurt would smile, and those clothes got put on a pile. Other times, he wouldn't express anything. Those clothes went on another pile. Once they were done, Blaine carried the jacket, two pair of pants and two shirts (bright blue and pale purple) up to the cash register while Kurt followed, keeping a tight grip on Sam's leash.

When the lady rang up their sales, Sam's jaw dropped when he heard how much the clothes were going to cost. While he figured that his Masters were wealthy, he never imagined that they would spend over $1,000 on a few pieces of fabric. Tears sprang to his eyes as Kurt approached the cash register and swiped his card, signing for the purchases. Sam fell to his knees before wrapping his arms around Kurt in a hug. "Thank you, Master."

Kurt reached down and ruffled his slave's hair before helping him to his feet. He wasn't about to punish Sam for breaking the rule about not falling to his knees. He imagined that Sam was overcome with emotions and needed to express them in the only way that he knew how.

Next, they went to a shoe store. Sam never saw so many shoes in his life. There were fancy dress shoes, sneakers, work boots, slippers… so many shoes. Another half an hour flew by and Kurt left with two pair, and Sam left with three. He needed dress shoes to go with his suit. They also got him a pair of sneakers and a pair of flip flops. There they went spending more money on him. This had to be a dream. Sam was sure of it. Why else would his Masters be willing to spend hundreds (if not thousands) of dollars on him?

A few stores later, Sam sat with Blaine at the food court. Kurt made a run to the car to drop off their bags and Blaine shared a smoothie with their slave. "Thank you," Sam mumbled, staring down at the table.

"You don't have to thank us for this, sweetie," Blaine smiled, pushing a few strands of hair out of his face. "We wanted to give you what you deserve. I know that it's a lot to take in, but we want you to be happy. You're part of our little family now, and that means you deserve the best."

That confused Sam, but he didn't voice it, he merely continued to look down at table in silence until Kurt returned, taking the smoothie right out of Blaine's hand and taking a sip. That caused Blaine to react dramatically, glaring at his husband before the two of them dissolved into a fit of laughter. Sam didn't laugh, but he did manage a small smile. Sam heard stories of love before, but never actually saw examples. There was no doubt in his mind that Kurt and Blaine loved each other. Maybe one day, Sam would have someone that loved him the way that they loved each other. With that thought, he mentally slapped himself. He was a slave. Slaves didn't deserve love.

Throughout the rest of the day, the three walked around the mall, going into stores here and there. Kurt bought special tea at the tea store as well as powdered green tea for his morning smoothies. At one store, Blaine bought himself a few new bowties. Sam walked away with two bags full of clothing, ranging from simple shirts and jeans, to a few dressier outfits.

Their second to last stop was the bookstore. Sam's eyes grew wide as he saw the rows upon rows of books. Kurt handed Blaine the leash as they went in separate directions. While Sam could barely read, he wasn't going to voice that unless they asked him. In fact, he rarely spoke unless they gave him a reason to speak. They walked through the shelves, Blaine stopping to pick up a book every now and again. They were silent for a few minutes before Blaine finally turned to look at Sam. "You can pick out a book too. What do you like?"

Sam stared at him for a few moments before shaking his head. "I don't need a book, Master."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Do you want a book?"

"I don't need a book, Master," he responded in the same voice as before.

Sighing, Blaine took both of Sam's hands. "I want to buy you a book, that way you can read something that you might like instead of something that Kurt or I picked out."

The slave tensed as another wave of panic shot through him. For some reason, he didn't want to tell Blaine that he couldn't read except for a few words. He closed his eyes and drew a shaky breath. "What's wrong, sweetie?" he heard Blaine ask as he felt Blaine squeeze his hand.

Slowly, Sam opened his eyes and let the words fall from his mouth. "I can't read." His heart dropped at the few simple words. He felt so stupid in that moment. Blaine and Kurt were both so smart and intelligent, and now they would send him back because he couldn't do something as simple as reading. The slave continued to look at the floor until Blaine lifted his head with one hand.

"Why didn't you say something?" he asked gently.

"I didn't want to go back," he whispered.

Blaine shook his head. "Sam… we're not going to send you back. Ever. You're part of our family now, and family means nobody gets left behind." With that, Blaine led Sam by the hand over to the area for kid's books. He smiled at the slave and went through a few books with him before settling on one or two. "Every night we're going to sit down before you go to bed, and I'm going to teach you," Blaine explained. "It's not going to be easy, but I know that you can do it."

Sam didn't understand Blaine's blind faith in him. Sam was an idiot. Everyone knew that. The slave was never taught to read more than few words. He wasn't horribly bright, sometimes struggling with the simplest of things. Sam was more than convinced that he would only disappoint Blaine, but he remained silent.

Not long later, they met up with Kurt and bought the books. Kurt gave a strange look at the two children's books on the pile, but didn't say anything. Blaine didn't tell Kurt his secret. Soon they were walking back through the mall towards where they parked.

"One last stop," Kurt smiled before leading Sam and Blaine into a salon. Having never seen one before, Sam was a bit intrigued, but hid it well. Soon, Sam was in the stylist's chair, getting his hair washed and then cut. While he knew that his hair was too long, he almost didn't recognize himself when they turned the chair around and he looked at himself in the mirror. With the long and stringy hair gone, he actually looked rather handsome. Sure his nose was a little crooked from where his old Master broke it, but the short hair really worked for him.

Kurt took the leash back after paying and handsomely tipping the stylist. Then they were back off to the car. "Thank you, Masters," he finally managed, his voice betraying his emotions.

"Don't thank us, Sam," Blaine stated firmly. "How do you feel right now?"

"Grateful," he whispered.

"We wanted to make you feel human again, Sam," Kurt added. "Because you are a person. You might be a slave, but even a slave is supposed to have certain rights. Today is the start of a new life, a life where you matter. You have new clothes, new books, new hair. This is all to kick off your new life as part of our little family."

Unable to come up with any response to his words, Sam merely bit his lip and nodded. It was a lot for him to take in. While part of him understood what Kurt was saying about deserving happiness and having rights, the larger part of him still believed his old Master that he was worthless and nothing more than holes to fuck.

Still… this was a chance to start fresh, and Sam was going to try to take advantage of that opportunity. It was going to be a long uphill battle, but with the help of his new Masters, he might just be able to see the world and himself in a new light.

* * *

**A/N:** So this is a slightly longer chapter. Usually I write until I find a good stopping point.

Thanks again for everyone reading. Your words give me encouragement to write more.


	6. Chapter 6

**TITLE:** A Life Worth Living

**SUMMARY: **AU. To commemorate their first wedding anniversary, Kurt and Blaine decide to finally purchase their first slave.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Glee.

**SHIPS: ** Klaine. Hevans. Blam. KUBLAM. More to add in.

**WARNINGS:** none

* * *

By the time they got back home, Sam was asleep in the back of the car, clutching one of his new t-shirts to his chest like it was some sort of security blanket. Kurt took the bags into the house before returning to help the groggy Sam into the house. At first, Sam panicked when he woke. He had a tendency to do that, since usually waking up meant that something bad was going to happen to him. After a few moments of staring directly at Kurt, he knew that nothing bad would happen and he made his way to the house.

The trio wound up in Sam's room, his closet door open. "Do you want any help putting away the clothing?" Kurt asked. Sam still couldn't believe that the pile of bags would soon fill his closet. He never even had a closet before. He hadn't had real clothes in years, and now to have a wide selection to choose from shocked him. He nodded mutely as he carefully lifted one of the bags and placed it on his bed. Each piece of clothing was treated like it was a rare treasure. Blaine would hand him a hanger. At first he struggled a little, his hands shaking, but he eventually got the hang of it. Once he put the clothing on the hanger, he would walk the short distance to the closet and hang it up.

This continued for nearly an hour. Blaine and Kurt were nothing but supportive of Sam taking his time and doing what he had to do. While Kurt was slightly appalled at the way that Sam organized his closet, he bit his tongue, knowing that this was an exercise that Sam needed to do on his own. Soon, his closet was filled with a variety of colored shirts, a few pair of pants, and that fancy suit jacket.

It was clear that the day wore Sam out. Biting his lip, he looked down at the ground. Blaine was working to clean up the bags that lay empty. "Masters?" Sam asked, his voice cracking slightly. "Masters, can I take a nap?"

Kurt smiled and ran his hand gently through his slave's hair. "Of course you can," he smiled. "Did you want to change into your new pajamas or sleep in what you have on now?" Kurt honestly couldn't wait for Sam to change out of his over-sized clothes. Sam had new clothes now that would look much better on him.

Slowly, Sam looked up at Kurt and shrugged. "What do you want me to do, Sir?"

Immediately, Kurt shook his head. "I'm thinking of making a new rule that you have to make some decisions on your own. I know it's hard, but we'll work on it. What is it that you want to do, Sam?"

"Whatever pleases my Master," he whispered, looking down again.

Kurt tilted his chin up and stared him in the eye. "It would please me greatly if you decided for yourself what you want to do." Suddenly, something clicked inside of Sam and he shifted awkwardly.

"I'd like to change into the comfy clothes, if that pleases my Master."

It would still take a lot of work for Sam to find his voice and make decisions. Both Kurt and Blaine understood that, but it still broke their hearts. Sam was so broken that they might not ever be able to heal him fully, but they were going to try their hardest. Smiling at him, he took Sam over to his closet and had him pick out the pajama pants and one of his t-shirts.

Kurt turned to Blaine to smile and in a split second, Sam had dropped his pants and underwear to stand naked in the center of the room. Kurt's eyes went wide as he immediately turned around to give Sam some privacy. Sam took it the wrong way and fought every urge he had to fall to his knees and beg for forgiveness. Was he truly that disgusting that his Masters didn't care to see him naked?

When Blaine didn't hear any movement, he slowly turned to look at Sam, making sure to keep his eyes on his face instead of looking down. "Sammy," he smiled gently. "You don't have to change right here," he chuckled. "I mean, you can do whatever makes you feel comfortable… we're going to give you some privacy now. Feel free to sleep in the bed and we'll come wake you when dinner is ready."

With one last smile, Blaine pulled Kurt from the room and closed the door. After standing in shock for a few long moments, Sam changed into the pants and the shirt, feeling more comfortable almost immediately. The pants were soft against his skin. Knowing that it would please his Masters, he climbed into the bed and under the covers. He easily wrapped his arms around one of his pillows, holding it close as he drifted into a peaceful slumber.

For the first time in a long time, Sam slept without nightmares.

* * *

About two hours later, Blaine knocked at Sam's door. "Sammy?" he called. Sam was deep in sleep and didn't answer right away, so Blaine slowly opened the door. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Sam curled up in bed with his arms around a pillow. It was a step in the right direction. While it was only a baby step, it was something. Blaine understood that it would take many baby steps before Sam would even feel safe with them.

The Master walked over to the bed and sat down on it next to Sam before gently shaking his arm. "Sammy, it's time to wake up," he smiled softly. He didn't want to startle Sam out of sleep. His gentle shaking seemed to help as Sam groggily opened his eyes and stared at Blaine. He didn't panic. He didn't feel any fear as he rubbed at his eyes before stretching out his long body.

"Do you want me to prepare dinner, Master?" he asked slowly.

Laughing, Blaine ran a hand through Sam's hair to straighten it out a bit. "Of course not, sweetheart. We ordered Chinese and want to eat with you. So let's get up and moving."

It took Sam a few moments to process what Blaine said, but he soon stood and looked down at the floor. "Is this acceptable?"

Blaine took his hand and offered him another smile. "Your clothes?" he asked. When Sam nodded, he let out a little chuckle. "Of course they are. It's just going to be the three of us, so you can stay in your pajamas." That seemed to help him relax and Blaine led him by hand through the house to the small dining room attached to the main kitchen. Blaine kept his grip tight on Sam, not wanting him to get any ideas about falling to his knees and crawling. He was a person, and people walked to their destination. Still, he had a bit of difficultly with Sam when they arrived. They had three place settings on the table, but Sam went to sit on the floor next to Kurt.

"No, Sam," Kurt stated firmly. "You're to sit at the table when you eat with us."

Immediately, Sam looked down and shook his head. "Slaves eat on the floor where they belong, Master."

Kurt kept the firm tone in his voice. "Maybe that is what you were taught, but that is not how we do things here. You are to eat at the table with your silverware."

Sam swallowed, clearly uncomfortable as he stood up and sat down at the table. Sam and Blaine sat across from each other and Sam sat in the middle, looking down at his plate. It was soon filled with food. They ordered fried rice and some sort of chicken. After Kurt and Blaine took a few bites, they realized that Sam was simply staring at his food and not eating it. "What's wrong?" Blaine asked, worry filling his voice. "Do you not like Chinese food?"

Looking over at him, Sam shrugged silently. He never had Chinese food. In fact, he could only ever remember getting left overs and table scraps. To have a plate full of food to call his own was overwhelming.

"Then what's wrong?" Sam remained silent, so Blaine asked again. "Sammy… you have to talk."

Biting his lip, Sam knew that he would get into trouble if he didn't obey, so he finally spoke: "Masters didn't say that I could eat. I didn't want to upset you."

Kurt let out a sigh, causing Sam to turn and look at him. "Look, Sam… I know that you were raised to think and act a certain way, but you need to try a little harder to accept that you belong to us now and we do things a little differently. You don't need permission to eat. Ever. Understood?"

Sam seemed to respond to the firm tone and soon dug in. He ate quickly, creating a bit of a mess with the rice. The slave had been quite hungry and was used to eating quickly so that his food wasn't taken away from him. He finished before both Sam and Blaine and sat quietly, waiting for them to finish.

Once they were done, Kurt cleaned the table before sitting back down. "We're going to play a little game, Sam, are you up for that?" Blaine asked cheerily.

The slave's eyes went wide at the word game. Games weren't fun. Games usually hurt.

Seeing the fear in his eyes, Blaine reached out and squeezed his hand. "It's a fun game," he reassured him. "A good fun game. It's called the question game, have you ever played it before?" When Sam shook his head, Blaine continued explaining it. "We're going to ask you a question. You're going to answer that question, then you can ask us a question. Any question you want. It's so we can get to know each other a little better."

Kurt chimed in, explaining further. "There are some rules to this game. If we ask you a question, we want you to answer from your heart. We don't want to hear you say things like 'whatever pleases my Master' or 'whatever Master wants,' okay?"

Sam nodded, not quite sure how this was a fun game. Would they punish him if he answered the question wrong? Was this some kind of test? Would they send him back if he didn't pass it?

"I'll start," Blaine grinned. "What's your favorite color?"

That was a question that Sam never thought of before. Why would his favorite color matter? What a silly question. He almost answered with 'whatever color Master prefers' but knew that he would break the rules that Master Kurt set for the game. He thought for a few moments before responding. "Green."

"Good," Kurt smiled. "Now it's your turn to ask us a question."

Sam stared at them almost stupidly. "Um. What kind of questions would you like me to ask?"

That got a small chuckle out of Blaine. "That won't count as your question, but you can ask us whatever you like. Whatever you want to know about either of us, we'll answer. That's how the game works. So ask another question."

The slave paused for a few moments. "What's your favorite punishment?"

Before Blaine had a chance to respond, Kurt blurted out a response. "We don't punish," he stated, a bit of a snip to his voice. "We might gently correct you, but we do not punish. Negative reinforcements only cause fear and distrust. We want you to trust us one day. We'll reward you when you're good, and never punish you if you make a mistake." Blaine nodded in agreement. Sam looked at the table and wrung his hands, not fully understanding what Kurt said. "What makes you happy?"

Sam looked up at Kurt when he asked that question and shrugged once again. "Making my Masters happy," he stated. It was almost like he was programmed to say that.

Just when Sam was about to ask his question, Kurt stopped him. "That is not an acceptable answer, Sam. I understand that you want to make us happy, but there has to be something that you enjoy that doesn't relate to us. Do you like to sing or draw? Do you like to pick flowers or stare up at the sky?"

Sam remained silent for a few moments. "I used to sing, Sir."

Kurt grinned as he clapped his hands together, startling Sam a bit. "That's wonderful, Sammy. Maybe one day you and Blaine could sing a duet." That made Sam blush a bit as he looked down. What a wonderful reward that would be, not only to be allowed to sing, but to sing with his Master. The slave remained silent before Blaine pushed him to ask a question.

"What do you do? Outside of being Masters?"

Blaine fielded the question first. "I write songs and take photos in my free time," he explained. "I work with a lot of musicians."

"He's being modest," Kurt chimed in. "Several of his songs hit the top of the Billboard Charts!" Sam didn't know what that meant, but it must have been a big deal since Kurt seemed excited. "As for me, I'm a lawyer. I do a lot of work in slave rights as well."

"He's like a superhero," Blaine added, causing Kurt to swat at him playfully.

The simple question and answer session went on for another ten minutes, each question getting a bit more in depth.

"What's your favorite food?"

"Do you prefer showers or baths?"

"What's your favorite thing to do on a sunny afternoon?"

"What's a fundraiser?"

They opened up, Sam obviously answering the questions that Kurt or Blaine asked in the best way he could. They even got Sam to smile with their antics every now and again. It wasn't long before Kurt posed the most difficult question of them all.

"Do you wanna talk about what happened with your last Master?"

Silence filled the room.

* * *

**A/N:** I know that eventually the daily chapters will stop, but I don't plan on letting this fall to the wayside. The pace may pick up a bit, but not by much. I'm glad that so many of you like my story. I love hearing from you guys.

The next chapter will probably have a lot of trigger warnings.

Until next time, thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**TITLE:** A Life Worth Living

**SUMMARY: **AU. To commemorate their first wedding anniversary, Kurt and Blaine decide to finally purchase their first slave.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Glee.

**SHIPS: ** Klaine. Hevans. Blam. KUBLAM. More to add in.

**WARNINGS:** none

* * *

Blaine could have slapped Kurt for asking him that question. He could see their slave beginning to shut down. Reaching out, he took Sam's hand. "Look at me," he stated boldly. When Sam didn't respond, he squeezed his hand and reached out to turn his head in his direction. "Sam. Look at me." Slowly, the slave looked up at Blaine, panic in his eyes. "You don't have to answer that question if you're not ready," he explained slowly.

"Exactly," Kurt chimed in. "I shouldn't have even asked that question in the first place." Kurt reached out and took Sam's other hand. Sam turned his head to slowly look at Kurt, trying to gauge how much trouble he would be in. Still, all he saw was a kindness emanating from inside of the man.

"Why don't we go outside for a little?" Blaine offered. Sam remained rooted in his chair.

"Sam?" Kurt whispered, fearing that he temporarily set Sam back in the healing process. "Sammy, come on."

Blaine noticed the tears first. He grabbed a tissue and wiped them away gently before gathering Sam in his arms. Blaine knew that hugs worked to calm him down, and he could only hope that it did the same for their new slave.

Sam's heart raced inside of his chest as his mind went through everything that happened in the past. It was trapping him, pulling him under. The beatings, the rapes, the torture… it all crashed down on him. He was sure that this wasn't a panic attack, but something much worse. He couldn't escape it. He could barely feel Blaine's arms wrap around him, but it was something to latch onto. With each heaving breath, he could feel Blaine's calming presence grow stronger and stronger. After nearly five minutes of pure panic and inner turmoil, Sam seemed to calm. When he finally surfaced from the dark place inside of him, he realized that he was on the ground in Blaine's arms. When did he sit down? He remembered feeling Blaine's arms, but no the slow lowering to the ground.

"There we go," Blaine smiled as he ran his hand through Sam's short hair. "That's better, isn't it?"

Sam's head rested against Blaine's chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart and the soft rumble of his chest with each word. His own breathing soon slowed to match Blaine's, and his heart rate soon followed. "That's a good boy," he whispered.

"Sorry, Master," he whispered, realizing a few moments later that Kurt was no longer in the room. As the salve slowly sat up, Blaine pulled him back against him.

"Don't apologize, sweetie," he sighed. "You didn't have to answer the question, and you don't have to answer it now. While knowing what happened to you would help us make you better, I can understand that it's gonna be hard for you. We don't want to upset you and that wasn't our intention."

Sam didn't struggle to get away, Blaine's arms offering a sort of comfort that he hadn't experienced in a long while.

"All that we want is for you to be happy with us. I know that Kurt asked you that so that we wouldn't make you think we would ever do the same things to you. You're our Sammy. You're as much a member of this family as Courtney and Cody." It didn't even offend Sam that he was compared to a dog. It was a step up from what his previous Master thought of him. "Pet" was better than "Hole."

As Sam continued to relax, Blaine's grip around him relaxed. It wasn't long before Sam was moving away from him again, and this time Blaine allowed him to move. "Penny for your thoughts?"

It was a phrase that Sam never heard before, and a look of confusion crossed his features. "Do you want to tell me what you're thinking? You don't have to, it isn't an order. It would just make it a lot easier for all of us if you told us what was on your mind."

That went against protocol. All kinds of red flags went off in Sam's mind. Slaves were to be seen and not heard. Slaves weren't supposed to have thoughts or opinions. They were supposed to serve their Masters and make them believe that they loved every moment of it. "I can try," he finally offered. The words made Blaine's face light up in a stunning smile that made Sam's heart feel like flying. It wasn't a nasty smile, it was a genuinely happy one, and he put it on Blaine's face. A sense of achievement passed through him.

"That's all we ask, Sam," Blaine encouraged. "All we ask is that you try your hardest with what we offer you. That way you can grow to be as strong and as happy as possible. We both care about you and all we want is your happiness, okay?"

When Sam nodded, Blaine smiled again, causing Sam's stomach to flutter.

"Now what do you say we go outside and spend some time in the garden. I think that would make things better." With that, Blaine helped Sam stand and held his hand as they made their way out towards the garden that they had in the back yard. Sam remembered it vaguely before the panic attack sent him spiraling to the ground. Now, it was nice to see it without the threat of a dog attack.

When they got out there, Kurt was already sitting on a bench surrounded by flowers. He stood up and moved to wrap his arms around Blaine. "I'm sorry, Sam," he offered after the hug, looking at the slave. "I didn't mean to upset you like that."

Sam brushed it off with a shrug. "I'm sorry that I shut down, Master."

Before he could say anything else, Kurt cut him off again. "Another rule, you're not to apologize for 'shutting down' as you call it." Kurt was as good at making new rules as his old Master was, but Kurt's seemed to be a lot easier to follow and remember. He still wasn't sure if he believed their 'no punishment' stance, but he wasn't going to push it.

"Yes, Master," he whispered, looking down. There was a bit of tension in the air as Blaine drug Sam over to the bench and had him sit down. Sam was shocked when Blaine sat on one side of him and Kurt sat on the other. He was sandwiched between his two Masters. "We're gonna watch the sunset," Blaine explained. "Maybe even stay up to watch the stars wake up," he smiled.

They sat quietly as the sun painted the sky in shades of orange and yellow before it sank below the horizon line. While Sam felt a bit awkward sitting between Blaine and Kurt, he couldn't help but feel a sense of safety. With one on either side of him, no one could possibly hurt him.

Not unless that person was sneaking up from behind.

* * *

**A/N: **I apologize for the long wait and the short and crappy chapter. I need to get my muses up and working again, because I do know where I'm going. The next chapter will introduce a few more characters.

Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**TITLE:** A Life Worth Living

**SUMMARY: **AU. To commemorate their first wedding anniversary, Kurt and Blaine decide to finally purchase their first slave.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Glee.

**SHIPS: ** Klaine. Hevans. Blam. KUBLAM. More to add in.

**WARNINGS:** none

* * *

Sam could feel someone's presence. He couldn't explain how or why, just that he could. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he tensed between Blaine and Kurt, almost too scared to turn around and see who was coming. Feeling Kurt's steady breathing next to him, he knew that the Master was asleep. "Master," he whispered, fear bubbling up in his voice.

"What is it, Sammy?" Blaine asked, turning his attention from the stars to the slave next to him.

"There's someone here."

"Don't be silly," Blaine smiled. "If there was someone here, the dogs would have let us known." It was awfully quiet and Sam suddenly felt stupid and paranoid for thinking that something bad could happen. Of course, there was still a part of him convinced that this was all some sort of cruel joke played on him by his old Master, but that was a story for another time.

"Are you sure?" he whimpered.

"Awfully observant slave you got there," a voice echoed from behind them. Sam immediately jumped off the bench and turned around. It was dark out, so he couldn't see anything more than a shadowy figure. Fear paralyzed him as he started backing away.

"Sammy…" Blaine cried out urgently, getting up and hurrying to his side, wrapping his arms around the slave and trying to get him to calm down. There was something about a gentle touch that seemed to have Sam respond better than words ever could. The myriad of sounds and movements seemed to rouse Kurt. How were they so calm about all this? There was a complete stranger standing there, probably getting ready to kill them all.

"You know it's rude to let yourself into someone else's home…" Kurt drawled.

Wait. They knew the intruder?

"It's not letting yourself in if the door is unlocked and neither of you are answering any texts. I had to make sure that your new toy didn't decide to kill you in your sleep." His voice was biting and full of sarcasm, a trait that Sam did not appreciate.

"He's not a toy, Sebastian," Blaine sighed, still rubbing at Sam's back in an attempt to get him to calm down.

"You know I'm just teasing." The more the man spoke, the less that Sam liked him. He wasn't someone that could be trusted, at least that was the general vibe that the slave got from him. "Besides, Cody's been itching to meet our new neighbor."

As if on cue, another figure walked out of the back door. "Sorry for intruding, Mister Blaine and Mister Kurt. I just wanted to say hi, and I know that it's late, but Master's been trying to contact you all day and I got worried."

"It isn't that late Cody, and we're sorry that we worried you… now why don't we all get inside and we'll try to explain this to him…" Sam didn't like the tone of annoyance easily audible in Kurt's voice. He feared that it was directed at him. This was almost too much for the slave to process. Slowly, Blaine released his arms from around Sam and reached down to take his hand.

"It's okay, sweetie," he stated slowly. "Sebastian is our neighbor and a good friend. He's not going to hurt you." Blaine's words did little to make Sam feel any better, but Sam put on a brave face as he followed the others into the house. In the full light, he could see the new Master. He didn't look like a very nice person. Then again, he looked nothing like Blaine or Kurt, and those were the only nice people that Sam could truly remember. There was simply something off about him, Sam decided. He would have to be on guard.

"Cody, why don't you go get some drinks for everyone?" Sebastian ordered.

"But Master…" Sam caught a glimpse of the other slave. He looked more like a Master than a slave. His short brown hair was gently styled. He had a round, almost child-like face, but had to be at least Sam's age. To top it all off, he was wearing what Sam would consider 'fancy' clothes. He wore a deep green button down shirt and a pair of nice black pants. It didn't occur to Sam that he had similar clothes hanging in his closet. Most of all, he looked human. There was color in his skin and a smile on his face. He looked so different from every other slave that he remembered encountering.

"Cody." That was all Sebastian had to say before the slave rushed off to go get them drinks. Sebastian clearly had a great deal of control over his slave, and the slave clearly respected him.

Before Sam could process the overload of information being thrown at him he was led into the living room. Blaine steered him towards one of the chairs, and Sam immediately sat down on the floor next to it. Sighing, Blaine sat in the chair, Kurt moving to sit on their couch. Sebastian made himself at home on the other end of the couch. "I still can't believe you got yourself a slave," he laughed. "Mr. Anti-Slavery and all."

Kurt scoffed. "I'm against the inhumane treatment of slaves," he stated bluntly. "I'm not stupid enough to believe that something so engrained in world economy and history can be changed."

Sebastian raised his hands. "Pistols down, ranger," he smiled. "I'm not trying to attack you; I was just saying that I never imagined that you would actually buy one." Sam could feel Sebastian's eyes boring into him, studying him. The fear coming off him was palpable. Even with Blaine's hand on his shoulder, he was scared. Were they going to let Sebastian play with him? He did call him a toy before.

"Well he sorta picked us," Blaine offered.

"Do explain, Sparky," Sebastian grinned. "This should be good."

At that moment, the other slave returned with a few sodas and straws. "I know that Mister Kurt prefers the Diet Coke, and Mister Blaine prefers the Dr. Pepper… but I wasn't sure what to get your slave… so I got him a Dr. Pepper too, I hope that's okay." Sam was in shock as the other slave handed him the can of soda. Biting down on his lip, he set it to the side and looked at the floor. Cody was slowly settling in against Sebastian when he spoke again. "Did I pick the wrong soda?" He sounded worried.

"No, Cody," Blaine smiled. "Sam's still getting used to everything around here…"

"Sam… You picked a nice name for him…"

Sam shifted as he continued looking at the floor. Even Blaine gently moving to run a hand through his hair didn't work to calm him down. They were talking about him like he wasn't even there. It was disheartening in a way. While it was something he was used to, that didn't make him like it.

"Oh no, that's his name. He picked it," Kurt explained. Sam could almost feel the other slave's confusion.

"Yes, please explain how the slave picked you," Sebastian urged.

"Maybe another time, Seb," Blaine stated simply. "Today's been a very long day for all of us, and I'm pretty sure you gave Sammy quite the scare earlier."

Sebastian seemed offended. "Are you kicking me out?"

"Never said that," Blaine mumbled. "I just meant that maybe right now isn't the right time to discuss it."

The group exchanged a brief silence before Sebastian spoke again. "Well why don't we talk and Cody and Sam get to know each other a bit better, hm?" For the first time since sitting on the floor, Sam looked up. Cody seemed excited for the prospect of making a new friend, but Sam wasn't ready for that.

Thankfully, Kurt was a step ahead of him. "I don't think we're up for that. We can sit here and talk if you want, but I don't think that he's ready for alone time with a stranger. This will work best for right now."

After another silence, Cody got up from next to Sebastian and moved to sit on the floor across from Sam. He held out his hand slowly. "Hi Sam. I'm Cody…" Sam stared at his hand for a few moments before reaching out to shake it. A huge smile spread across Cody's face and it made Sam want to smile too. The corners of his lips twitched up, but the smile never fully formed. "I belong to Master Sebastian over there," he smiled, turning to look at Sebastian. When Sam didn't respond, Cody gave him an odd look. "You don't talk much, do you?"

The two stared at each other for a few moments before Blaine gently nudged at Sam's shoulder. "You can talk to him," he stated easily. "Kurt and I are right here and we're not going anywhere."

His words seemed to get Sam to relax a bit. "Slaves should be seen and not heard," he whispered.

That caught Cody off guard as he looked up at Kurt, then over at Blaine. Finally, he looked at Sam, who wouldn't make eye contact. "I used to think that too," he nodded. "I know that's what we're taught, but it's okay to talk. Especially when it's just us slaves, you know?" The slave was trying to get Sam to open up a bit. His smile was somewhat contagious, but Sam was still apprehensive. "You know, if you don't talk, I'll talk for you," he laughed. "Master says that I have lungs of steel because I can talk and talk and talk and talk and not have to take a breath for a long time. I know it sounds silly, but talking is one of the best things ever. It's not always good to keep everything in here." He patted at his own chest as he continued talking. "Sometimes you just gotta let it out…"

Sam continued to stare at the almost hyperactive boy sitting across from him. Part of him just wanted him to stop talking so that the Masters could go back to talking and he could go back into his little bubble. Another part of him longed for the boy to keep talking. He had a nice voice. Maybe one day he would be like Cody, open and happy. Sam still had so many walls up around him that it would take a while for them to break down.

"I think we're gonna be friends," Cody stated bluntly. Sam glanced up at him and couldn't help but smile at the goofy look on the other slave's face. "I know we're gonna be friends. Friends are good, Sam. People aren't meant to be locked away. Interaction and stuff… that's all you need. And as your new friend, I'm going to help you… if that's okay with Master and your Masters."

There wasn't a missed beat before Kurt chimed in. "I think that's a splendid idea."

"Just don't push him, Cod," Blaine offered.

Cody turned to look at Sebastian who nodded slowly. The slave seemed to bounce in excitement. "You're real lucky," he smiled. "You have two of the coolest people I've ever met as your Masters. They're almost as cool as my Master," he nodded happily.

A laugh bubbled through the room. Sam chuckled only because he felt like he had to in order to fit in with everyone. Cody seemed to be a very genuine person, and maybe one day they would be friends. Sam was not ready for that. Not yet.

With that, Cody moved back to sit next to Sebastian, resting his head on his Masters knee. Sam observed silently. The other slave seemed genuinely happy as Sebastian ran a hand through his hair. There was a happy smile on his face. For a moment, Sam was jealous of him. It took him nearly a minute to realize that he had the ingredients to become Cody. He had the Masters that cared deeply for him (or at least they seemed to) and Sam knew he could be a good slave. That was ultimately all that it took to build happiness in a slave: love and trust.

Love. Trust. Two things that Sam barely remembered how to feel.

* * *

**A/N: **So this is a little longer. I plan on slowly introducing a few more characters as the story progresses.

Thanks for the reviews and leave some love!


	9. Chapter 9

**TITLE:** A Life Worth Living

**SUMMARY: **AU. To commemorate their first wedding anniversary, Kurt and Blaine decide to finally purchase their first slave.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Glee.

**SHIPS: ** Klaine. Hevans. Blam. KUBLAM. More to add in.

**WARNINGS:** none

* * *

Before Sam realized what was happening, he had fallen asleep with his head resting against the side of the chair. The day had been exhausting for him. The quiet conversation between the two new people and his Masters made little sense in his head once he started to drift off. As soon as Blaine started carding his hand through his now short hair, Sam was a goner. The next thing Sam remembered was a gentle shaking of someone rousing him from his slumber.

He had been having a good dream too. He wasn't sure what it was about, but it left a nice warm feeling in the center of his chest. Eyes opening, it took him a few moments to focus on Blaine's face in front of him. Despite being half asleep, his instinct kicked in and he forced himself to wake up the rest of the way. "I'm sorry, Master… I didn't mean to fall asleep on our guests…" Looking around, he realized that Sebastian and Cody were gone. Fear paralyzed him.

"It's fine, Sam," Blaine cooed while biting back a yawn of his own. "They didn't stay long anyways. It's been a very very long day, and we're all tired. So why don't we get you ready and tucked in for bed?"

Confusion washed over Sam as he stared at Blaine. He wasn't in trouble? Falling asleep without permission was a huge mistake. It was worth a huge punishment… and Blaine was literally brushing it off with a yawn. "You okay?" Blaine asked. When Sam didn't respond, he shook his head and carefully helped Sam into a standing position. Moments like this made Blaine wish he could read minds. While he was good at reading people and knowing how to deal with them, the moments when Sam shut down completely often baffled him. "Touch your collar," he ordered gently.

Noticing the slight edge to his voice, Sam obeyed robotically, lifting his hand up to feel at the soft leather around his neck. "Good boy," Blaine smiled, glad that he was getting through to Sam. This worked the previous day, so maybe it would work again. "Do you remember what that collar means?"

After a long pause, Sam finally spoke, his throat dry. "That I belong to you and Master Kurt."

"Good boy," he smiled. "And what does that mean?"

That was when Sam fell silent again. He knew that he belonged to Blaine and Kurt, but his new Masters crammed so much information into his head that a lot of it blurred together, leaving Sam in a haze of confusion. Instead of answering, Sam fidgeted with his collar, the feel of it against his skin helping to calm him down. He wasn't even all that upset, merely confused and drowsy.

"Sam…" Blaine pushed gently.

"It means that I belong to you and Master Kurt?" He knew that he was repeating the answer to the first question, but he didn't want to risk getting in trouble for not answering his question.

A small laugh escaped Blaine as he slowly led the taller boy down towards his room in the basement. "What does that mean, Sammy? I'm glad you know who you belong to, but what does it mean?" After they made it down the steps and Blaine had yet to get an answer, he helped Sam into the bathroom to get cleaned up for bed. "It means that you're one of us now, sweetheart. Never forget that, okay?"

Sam nodded mutely before going to brush his teeth and run a warm washcloth over his face. Catching sight of himself in the mirror caught him off guard again. His haircut was only a few hours old, and it made him look and feel like a completely new person. Tears bit at his eyes once again and he shook them off, turning to Blaine when he was finished. "Thank you again, for everything you did for me today…"

Blaine smiled and squeezed Sam's hand. "You're ours now, Sammy. Get used to feeling like this, okay? This is your new life with us now, and you'll never be hurt again." He led Sam over to his bed. "I know it's late, but did you want me to read you one of the books you picked out? I won't try to teach you anything tonight, but we can read…"

The blond nearly forgot about all that. The shopping trip felt like ages ago despite it happening that morning. Quietly, the slave shook his head and crawled under the covers. The bed was more comfortable than he remembered, and as soon as Blaine turned out the lights, he found himself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Sam slept peacefully through the night. He hadn't honestly been expecting that, but when the warm comfort of the bed overwhelmed him, it was hard to think about anything other than that. He woke early the next morning, surprised to see that Kurt was already awake when he made his way up to the kitchen. A soft squeak escaped the young slave, a shot of fear rushing through him.

"Morning, Sam," Kurt drawled, clearly not a morning person. Sam could smell the coffee brewing.

"Morning, Master," Sam whispered in response. "Did you want me to make you something for breakfast?"

A soft sigh escaped Kurt as he shook his head. "Not until coffee… coffee then food." Sam took the hint and fell quiet, watching Kurt carefully as the lithe man prepared a cup of coffee for himself. Shockingly enough, he poured a cup for Sam as well. "Dunno what you want in it." Kurt stifled a yawn.

"I've never had coffee before, Master," he whispered. "I don't know what it's supposed to taste like."

After a long swig of his coffee, Kurt turned to Sam, raising a perfect eyebrow in confusion before shaking his head. "Well we're going to get you some coffee then," he stated, his lips twitching up in a small smile. "First take a sip of it black. We'll go from there."

As if Kurt ordered him to do it, he took a quick swig of the warm liquid, cringing at the flavor. That got a small laugh out of Kurt. "Cream and sugar it is." He continued adding cream and sugar to the coffee and having Sam taste every now and again until Sam could tolerate the flavor. Sam didn't fully understand what the point of the drink was when you had to add so much to it to make it taste good, but he didn't question it. He simply sat down across from Kurt and sipped at his coffee. "Good job, Sammy!" Kurt smiled, praising the slave.

Confusion washed over him as he tilted his head to the side, still a bit drowsy. "I don't understand, Master," he whispered. It was as if his voice couldn't go any higher than that at the moment. He shifted again, looking down at the floor.

"You sat in the chair, Sam. That's a huge step." The fact that he broke a rule seemed to overjoy Kurt. Then Sam rationalized everything in his mind. Kurt wanted him to sit in the chair. He was happy that he sat in the chair. Sam honestly didn't realize that he did it until Kurt pointed it out to him. He blamed the fact that he was still half asleep.

Sam went to open his mouth to comment on whether or not he would get punished, but the genuine grin on Kurt's face made him stop. Kurt wanted him to be comfortable and happy. Instead of speaking, he took a long swig of his sweet coffee. "Now, I have to go back to work today," Kurt explained. "But Blaine will be here all day, probably with his guitar or piano in the spare room. Don't bother waking him, he's not good at waking up…" Kurt's light laugh sounded like bells in Sam's ears and made him want to smile. "I figure that Cody will be over once he's done with his chores, so you two can spend time together. If he makes you uncomfortable in any way, you go get Blaine, okay?"

The slave nodded mutely in response. "Good boy," Kurt smiled. "There should be no reason why you should feel uncomfortable. Cody's a good kid." There was a part of Sam that longed for the interaction with another slave. While Kurt and Blaine were wonderful, they were on a completely different plane than him. It had been so long since he interacted with another slave outside of sexual situations that he wasn't sure what to expect.

Soon, Kurt finished his coffee and moved to stand up. "Chores for the day… I want you to do the dishes and make sure that Blaine eats at least lunch. Try not to make a mess and let yourself have a little bit of fun today."

Sam slowly stood as well, nodding quietly. "I'll do my best, Master," he sighed, looking at the ground. Before Sam could say another word, Kurt walked over and tilted his head up so he could see him clearly.

"That's all I ask," he smiled before placing a gentle kiss on Sam's forehead and heading out towards the door. "Keep the door locked at all times," Kurt added. Sam struggled to keep everything straight in his mind. "You can let Cody in when he knocks, but keep the door locked otherwise." Sam understood the importance of keeping a door locked, but usually he was the one being locked in, not doing the locking. Still, he nodded and waved awkwardly as Kurt departed. As ordered, he locked the door behind the man.

* * *

The dishes were easy enough to finish. After that, the slave was at a loss for what to do with himself. He tidied up and made his bed. He went through and reorganized his closet (twice) before he heard the knock at the door. The slave scrambled over to it and looked through the peep hole in the door. He saw Cody on the other side wearing a red t-shirt and some shorts.

His stomach dropped slightly as he opened the door and ushered Cody in before closing the door and locking it again. Cody grinned and went to hug Sam, but the blond was too nervous. He backed away and Cody did as well. "Sorry," Cody apologized slowly. "I like hugs," he admitted. "But we can shake hands?" With that, the dark haired boy held out a hand to shake. Without a hint of apprehension, Sam took it and shook it. That made Cody grin, which in turn brought a small smile to Sam's face.

"You have a nice smile," Sam stated, the words falling out of his mouth before he could stop them. When he heard his own voice mutter the words out loud, he turned as bright as Cody's red shirt and looked down.

Cody laughed. "Thank you, Sam. You do too." Sam knew that wasn't true. His teeth were nowhere near as white or shiny as Cody's were. Even with his knew look, his teeth couldn't be fixed. Two were chipped from abuse, and they weren't taken care of. His old Master didn't care much for Sam's hygiene. Still, Sam didn't want to call attention to his less than stellar oral hygiene.

Things lapsed into silence for a few moments as Sam stared at the floor and Cody stared at Sam. It wasn't until Cody spoke that Sam finally inhaled. "Master said that I could come over today. You were asleep last night, but he said that I could come over whenever I wanted as long as I finished all my chores." The boy seemed so genuinely happy about everything. In some ways, it was infectious. In other ways it was almost annoying. You couldn't get two more different people than Cody and Sam at that moment.

Sam looked at him, shifting his shoulders. "We can be friends?" He phrased it as a question, not quite sure if that was allowed.

That grin never seemed to leave Cody's face as he nodded emphatically. "We're going to be the best of friends, Sam. So did you wanna go down and show me around your room, or go sit outside? Your Masters have pretty gardens in the back." He remembered Cody's words from the previous night and he could now see where the lungs of steel came from. In the last two minutes, the boy probably said more words than Sam did in the past two days. Instead of responding, Sam shrugged. "You gotta want to do one of those," Cody stated, a bit of a whine to his voice. "Don't make me choose… I'm not good at making decisions…"

Sam couldn't tear his eyes away from the boy. He was so vibrant and expressive in both his voice and facial expressions. Between his bright smile and the glisten of something Sam couldn't place in his eyes, the boy was intriguing. Terrifying ad intriguing. "Outside then," Sam finally responded. His words only made Cody's grin grow even more.

"Sweet, I was hoping you'd say that!" Without warning, Cody reached out and gently took Sam's hand, leading him through the house and out the back door. Thankfully, the dogs were still corralled in another area of the house. Sam hadn't seen or heard them since that first night he arrived.

Cody led Sam over to sit under a tree. "Is there anything you wanna talk about?" he asked as he pulled Sam down to sit next to him. "I mean, you don't have to talk, but you know that I'm not gonna tell no one," he explained. "Are you scared?"

This was all an overload for Sam. There were so many questions running through his head that he wanted to ask the other slave, but his voice caught in his throat. Slowly, he nodded in response to Cody's final question. Cody leaned forward and moved so that he was sitting directly across from Sam.

"It's okay to be scared, I think," he responded slowly. "I was scared when Master bought me. I mean, it was my first day back at the markets and he just bought me. I think it's normal to be scared when you're in a new place. But don't worry, the new place will soon become an old place. You'll get used to things and they won't be as scary anymore."

The more Cody spoke, the more sense it made in Sam's mind.

"I meant what I said last night when I said that Mister Blaine and Mister Kurt are two of the awesomest people I've ever known. They're very kind and caring and I know that you're going to be really happy with them."

Tears came out of nowhere, forming in Sam's eyes. For some reason, Cody's words were throwing him into a state of emotion. He looked away and slowly wiped at his eyes. "Oh no," Cody whispered. "Please don't cry. I didn't want to make you cry, I was just trying to make you smile."

Sam shook his head. "I think… I think they're happy tears." In fact, he was sure that they were happy tears. It was one thing to see things from one perspective, but to get someone else's viewpoint fleshed out the image in Sam's head. He could see that Sam and Blaine were kind, but to hear it from someone else, someone removed from the situation… that made it all seem so much real.

"Happy tears are good," Cody nodded in agreement. "Means your human. That's the most important thing to feel. That's what Mister Kurt taught me. He said that the most important thing to feel is human. I might be a slave, and I might belong to my Master, but I'm still a person… and it's okay to have feelings and express them. It took me a long time to realize that." Reaching out, Cody took Sam's hand again, squeezing it gently.

Sam used his free hand to wipe away some of the tears as a wet chuckle escaped him. "You're insane," he finally mused.

"Insane?" The corner of Cody's lip twitched up in a bit of a smirk. "Now you're sounding like Master. He said that my brain is all sorts of crossed wires and mismatched things, but that it works. Somehow, I made my brain and heart work together again. And I think that I'm supposed to teach you how to do it too."

Brain and heart work together? Sam never thought of it that way. They went through so much tough training that Cody's simple words broke through and made clear sense into something that he tried so hard to explain to himself. Nothing inside of him was in sync. Everything detached itself so long ago. Was that what he had to do to be "normal" and ultimately make Blaine and Kurt as happy as he could? Did he have to break down everything that he was taught and everything that was beaten into him? Was that what they wanted?

He honestly didn't know if he could do that. His walls gave him structure that kept him standing. If he started chipping at them, who knew what would happen to him.

"You can teach me?" he finally asked, his voice betraying his fear.

"I can try."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for the lovely reviews. They make me want to write again. (=

So for relative ages:

Cody – 18

Sam – 19

Sebastian – 24

Blaine – 24

Kurt – 25

As usual, leave some love.

Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**TITLE:** A Life Worth Living

**SUMMARY: **AU. To commemorate their first wedding anniversary, Kurt and Blaine decide to finally purchase their first slave.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Glee.

**SHIPS: ** Klaine. Hevans. Blam. KUBLAM. More to add in.

**WARNINGS:** none

* * *

The pair sat and talked for a while, mostly speaking of small things. Sam wasn't ready to divulge any of his deep dark secrets, so they kept the topics light. Sam's walls were slowly beginning to lower around Cody. He found himself smiling a lot more, and even laughing at his new friend's sometimes insane behavior. Sam enjoyed Cody's company immensely.

Soon enough, Blaine caught them laughing and talking out in the gardens and ushered them in for a late lunch (which consisted of the pizza that Blaine ordered and some soda). While Sam wasn't opening up too much around Cody, he was showing more emotions, even talking more. Whether it was planned or not, the other slave was a positive influence on Sam.

That influence only grew as days turned into weeks. More often than not, Cody spent his free time at the Hummel-Anderson home. The more Sam got to know his friend, the more he liked him. Cody was a free spirit, something that was rare in a slave. He spoke his mind, he smiled, he laughed. If it weren't for the collar around his neck, anyone could have mistaken him for a free man. Slowly, he was helping turn Sam into a similar person. Sam started speaking his mind more, making decisions without needing prompting from Kurt or Blaine. He let his guard down, showing his emotions rather than bottling them inside.

Time moved quickly for the small family. Sam slowly figured out his place in their lives, and was content (even happy). The joy that ran through Sam was unlike anything he experienced before. Even when he was small, he never felt joy like he did with his Masters. When Cody didn't come over, Sam would spend his time in the music room, listening to Blaine write songs, sometimes even singing along when Blaine asked him to. Every day of the week had a different theme.

Monday was Italian night. They would always have some sort of Italian food for dinner, then would sit together to watch television.

Tuesday night was Game Night. Sebastian and Cody would come over for the evening and the five of them would play different games. Sam loved Tuesday night.

On Wednesday, Kurt had meetings late into the evening, so Blaine would occupy Sam with different activities. Sometimes they would go back to the mall. Other times they would go see a movie.

Thursday night was Kurt's night with Sam. While Sam clearly connected better with Blaine, he looked forward to nights with Kurt as well. Usually, Kurt would find a new musical to expose Sam to, or he would hold Sam close and tell him stories about dashing knights in faraway kingdoms.

Fridays were often spent at Sebastian's house. Blaine and Kurt would go out on the town, leaving Sam in Sebastian's care. While Sam still didn't fully trust him, Cody made the trip next door worthwhile.

Saturdays were spent in the garden or at the local park.

Sundays were what Blaine called the "lazy day." They remained in the pajamas and lounged around, watching movies or reading. Sunday was the hardest day for Sam to get into. He was so used to keeping himself busy that sitting around and doing nothing made him anxious.

This particular Sunday was no different. Sam rested comfortably against Kurt as they watched a movie. It was growing late and Sam was starting to doze off (although he often dozed when Kurt picked the movie). The ringing of Kurt's phone jostled Sam out of his slumber as soon as Kurt moved to answer it. "What do you want, Sebastian?" he asked slowly. It must have been something big if he was calling Kurt rather than texting him.

Sam heard noises on the other end of the phone, but he couldn't make them out. "Are you sure?" Pause. "I'm not a doctor, Seb…" Worry filled Sam when he realized that Cody must have been really sick. He spent Friday night alone because Cody was sick and they didn't want him getting sick as well.

"It's forty-five minutes away." Pause. He didn't like the tone of Mister Sebastian's voice. He sounded worried. "Yeah, I can drive you. I'll be over." With that, he hung up the phone.

Blaine and Kurt exchanged glances for a few moments before Blaine nodded. "Go do what you have to do."

The worry became too much for Sam to handle. When Kurt stood, he stood as well. "What… what's going on, Master? Is Cody okay?" The overwhelming fear and worry was beginning to become apparent in the slave.

Kurt looked at him and shook his head. "His fever hasn't gone down. If anything it's getting higher. So we're taking him to the slave hospital just in case." Kurt reached out and took Sam's hand, squeezing it gently. "I'm sure that he's going to be fine, but we'd rather have him get checked out to make sure that he'll eventually be okay."

The Master's words helped to soothe Sam's fears a bit, but he was still very worried for his friend's safety. At least he got to go to the doctor, he reminded himself. Even when Sam thought he was so sick he would die, he was never taken to a doctor. That was a positive for Cody. He was going to get help. Sam felt arms wrap around him from behind and he leaned back into Blaine's touch. "It's gonna be okay. Kurt will tell us what happens. But I'm sure that Cody will make a speedy recovery."

Finally, Sam nodded and Kurt grabbed his jacket, rushing out to the car. Sam watched from the window as Mister Sebastian helped Cody out to the car. He could only see shadows, but Cody was hunched over, dragging his feet. The sight brought tears to his eyes. Blaine rubbed his back and led him away from the window.

Sam didn't get a wink of sleep all night long. He was too worried. Blaine tried to stay up with the distraught slave, but soon nodded off on the couch with Sam in his arms. Worried sick, Sam went through all the worst-case scenarios in his head. For the first time in a very long time, Sam had someone that he could call a friend, and he prayed to whoever would listen that Cody would make a full recovery. Cody didn't deserve this. The other boy was good and good people didn't deserve to get sick.

It wasn't until around eight the next morning that Blaine's phone rang. He answered it quickly and held a hushed conversation with Kurt. Sam tried to listen in, but could only hear bits and pieces of the conversation. As quickly as it started, it ended. Blaine turned to look at Sam and offered him a sad smile. "He's gonna be okay, but he'll be at the hospital for a few days while they keep him hydrated and on medication."

A conflict of emotions pulled Sam in two different directions. His heart soared when he heard that Cody was going to be okay. His stomach dropped when he heard that he had to stay at the hospital. Quietly, the slave nodded and walked out to the garden in the backyard to think.

Four days later, Cody returned home on strict orders of bed rest, but that didn't stop Sam from going over as soon as he heard. Sebastian let him in the house and he all but crushed Cody in a hug. "Whoa… hey…" Cody coughed. "Need those lungs to breathe, Sammy."

Blushing, Sam nodded and looked down, letting go of his friend. "I was just worried."

Cody laughed breathlessly and patted Sam on the shoulder. "Well I'm a-okay now," he smiled, still looking tired. "So breathe easy, my friend."

* * *

Kurt fidgeted with the tie Sam had on. It was the third one that Kurt put on him, trying to figure out which tie would go best with the fancy suit that Sam had on. To be honest, Sam was nervous. While Kurt explained to him what a fundraiser was multiple times, he was terrified of what was going to happen there. While Blaine told him it was a bunch of rich people in suits drinking and donating money to different causes, Sam barely laughed at his little joke.

This would be his first time being shown off as Kurt and Blaine's slave. They even bought him a fancy collar for the occasion. Trembling slightly, Kurt reached down and held Sam's shaking hands. "Look at me Sam." When Sam glanced up at him, he started speaking again. "This is no big deal. Once you're done with this, you'll wonder why you were ever scared of it in the first place. The worst thing that's going to happen is that you'll be bored. Believe me, this is no big deal."

His words did little to placate Sam. He glanced over at the full-length mirror Kurt had in his room. He had to admit that he looked like a different person than just a month prior. His body filled in with muscle. The fear in his eyes disappeared. The suit made him look like a Master, and that made him feel slightly uncomfortable. Still, he couldn't believe that the man looking back at him was actually himself. Maybe it was a Sam from an alternate reality living in the mirror. That had to be it.

Smiling, Kurt pulled Sam away from the mirror in order to straighten out his own tie. "No leash tonight, Sam." That caught Sam off guard. Whenever they went out further than Sebastian's yard, he was on a leash. It was more of a safety thing than anything else. It also helped Sam feel tethered to one of his Masters, so that nothing bad could possibly happen to him.

"Can Cody come?" Sam squeaked for the fifth time since hearing that he was going to his first fundraiser.

Kurt shook his head. "No, sweetheart. Sebastian has other plans for him tonight. Don't worry though, I promise that you won't be alone. You'll have me and Blaine there." Kurt was clearly trying his hardest to quell the fear bubbling inside of his slave.

Finally, Sam nodded and Kurt took Sam by the hand and led him out to the main room where Blaine was waiting. Sam's stomach did a little flip when he saw Blaine in the suit. It was simple for him, but it looked stunning. Of course, Kurt had to tell him to tone it down a bit, but he still wore a bright purple shirt underneath the jacket. "Ready, love?" Blaine asked, moving closer to Kurt and placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

The older man nodded and led them out to the car. As usual, Blaine picked the radio station and sang along to a majority of the songs while Kurt focused on driving (although he occasionally sang along as well). Sam remained quiet in the back of the car, watching the lights speed past. While the singing brought a bit of normalcy to the situation, his anxiety only grew. While he trusted Kurt and Blaine, there was still that hint of paranoia. It upset him that it still existed. Blaine and Kurt were wonderful people that saved him from an awful fate. They took him into their home and treated him like family. And still the paranoia ate away at him.

Before long, they made it to the fancy hotel in town holding the event. A man actually opened Sam's door for him. It caught Sam off guard as he politely thanked the man and waited for Kurt to come closer from the other side of the car. As soon as the trio came together, they made their way into the hotel, down a long hallway, and into a fancy dining room. Sam stood in the entryway in awe. He never saw something so beautiful in real life (because movies definitely didn't count). The chandeliers, the fancy food, the white linens and expensive china… it was all in front of him and all real.

Very real.

The first hour and a half of the event was spent at Kurt's side. While he knew that all these people were rich, they all greeted him like he mattered. Some even went as far as to hold actual conversations with Sam. Thankfully, they were all simple ones that Sam could handle with some gentle leading by Kurt. They had practiced for over a week to prepare Sam for the fundraiser. Kurt taught Sam how to interact with his friends. He taught him the basics. Whenever someone left them, Kurt would squeeze Sam's hand and tell him what a good job he was doing.

Between Kurt and Blaine, Sam soon fell into a comfortable rhythm. There were other slaves there as well, all remaining by their Master's sides. They too were dressed in 'fancy' clothes and shiny collars. They all seemed happy too.

Soon, it was time for the dinner. Sam nearly went to sit on the floor between Blaine and Kurt since they were in such a public place, but Blaine caught him in time and led him over to the chair next to him. He sat next to a lovely female slave with bright red hair and shining green eyes. Later, he learned that her name was Annie. While they ate their delicious food, people spoke about the cause (which Sam learned was about slave rights). It made his heart soar to hear people outside of Kurt and Blaine saying that he mattered. They spoke about how unfair it was to allow other human beings to be treated in such an inhumane way.

By the time dessert came, Sam knew he couldn't eat another bite. That was until he was tempted by the crème brulee. The badgering between Blaine on his right and Annie on his left made him take a spoonful of the creamy concoction. That was all it took and he soon devoured the small dish.

After dinner came more socializing. Many of the slaves moved to one side of the room so they could all converse together. Sam met quite a few people with similar backgrounds to him. He was envious about how they could speak so openly about what happened. Sam remained quiet and kept to himself, usually listening or sometimes engaging in quiet conversation with Annie. Every few seconds, he would glance over at Kurt and Blaine (who remained fairly close). When he met their eyes, they would smile reassuringly at him.

Soon enough, they walked over and politely escorted Sam back to their car. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Kurt asked with a smile, nudging at Sam's shoulder.

Chuckling, Sam shook his head. "Not bad at all."

"I saw you getting all cozy with Jacob's slave Annie. She's a great girl," Blaine teased, causing Sam to blush and look to the floor of the car. That got a laugh out of Blaine. "Jake's a good friend," he added. "Maybe we could have them over for dinner one night."

"That's a great idea," Kurt grinned.

Sam let out a quiet groan, knowing they were doing this to get a reaction out of him. "Masters… it isn't like that…" While Annie was very attractive, Sam knew better than that.

"What's it like then?" Blaine asked, turning around to look at him from the passenger seat.

Sam stumbled over his words for a few moments. "She's just a friend…"

Kurt laughed gently. "Well it's good for you to have friends outside of us and Cody. So we'll be having more friends over, especially since you are more comfortable now. We saw you working the floor without us there. You were so good tonight."

The praise made him feel a lot better about the whole evening. He had to admit that it wasn't nearly as bad as he thought it was going to be. In fact, it was actually fun. The slave settled into the car, resting his head against the window once again. The night seemed to fly by, and he got to interact with new people. It made him feel happy.

Happy.

Yes. He was happy.

* * *

**A/N:** So this was part one in what I'm calling the "time-lapse" chapters. It's basically the bridge from section 1 to section 2 of this fic and will cover two and a half months. If there's any little vignette that you guys want to see in the next chapter, let me know.

Chapter 12 will be a big event for Sam (with more M rated content)

Chapter 15 will officially start Section 2.

Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**TITLE:** A Life Worth Living

**SUMMARY: **AU. To commemorate their first wedding anniversary, Kurt and Blaine decide to finally purchase their first slave.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Glee.

**SHIPS: ** Klaine. Hevans. Blam. KUBLAM. More to add in.

**WARNINGS:** none

* * *

Sam sat out in the gardens, one of his favorite places to go on a sunny afternoon. He sat on the small bench by the pond with Cody, watching the fish swim. As they sat, Cody reached out to hold Sam's hand. He did it so often that it felt naturally at this point. Cody liked contact so hugs and hand-holding came with the territory. Sam truly enjoyed his friend's company. He was more like a brother to him than a best friend. Cody understood him in ways that his Master's never would, and they were okay with that.

The other boy squeezed his hand and moved to rest his head on Sam's shoulder. This was nice. This was comfortable. Sam traced patterns on the back of Cody's hand with his thumb. "This is nice," Cody finally admitted, saying exactly what Sam was thinking.

Nodding, Sam smiled down at him. "It is," he agreed.

The two fell into a comfortable silence until Cody broke it with two little words: "Thank you."

The words confused Sam. "Why are you thanking me?" he asked slowly. It made no sense to Sam. "I mean, I should be the one thank you." He meant that from the bottom of his heart. Cody did so much for him over the past months. He healed places within Sam that neither Kurt nor Blaine could touch.

"I just… it felt right to say it. I'm so glad to have you in my life, Sammy. You make my heart lift when you're around. You always make me feel good." Sam was still confused by the words tumbling out of Cody's mouth.

"I could say the same thing about you, Code."

Silence lapsed between them again as Cody moved to rest his head back against Sam's shoulder. It was a peaceful sort of silence. They reached a point in their friendship where they didn't need to speak in order to feel comfortable. They could just enjoy each other's company.

Eventually, Cody broke the silence yet again. "Do you believe in fate, Sammy?"

That made Sam think for a few moments. Did he believe in fate or destiny? He believed in God, so was that the same thing? Did he believe that God had all of this planned out for him? Maybe. Everything in his life led him to this point. He had to go through years of hell to finally arrive at happiness. Did God do that so he would appreciate Kurt and Blaine more? Was that why he tested him for so long? If he hadn't been in that particular marketplace at that particular time, he never would have caught his Master's attention and wouldn't be sitting outside with his best friend. At the same time, he had to wonder if he had actually died and this was Heaven for him. Sometimes it truly felt like Heaven. Everything was wonderful. He had two Masters that loved him dearly, and a best friend that was like the brother he never had.

"Sammy?" Cody repeated, squeezing his friend's hand again.

"Yeah," Sam finally sighed. "I do. Why?"

"Just curious," Cody smiled. "I do too. I think that the universe wanted us to be together. Why else would you have moved in next door?"

Sam never thought of it in that sense. A long time ago, he once believed in soul mates. He knew that there was someone out there that was made for him. His parents believed that they were soul mates, so why would Sam have his perfect match somewhere out there? He glanced down at Cody, wondering briefly if the boy was his soul mate. He pondered it for a few moments. Maybe. Maybe not. He loved Cody to death, but he wasn't sure if he could ever love someone in the way you were supposed to love a boyfriend. Maybe Cody was his platonic soul mate. Was there even such a thing? They fit together too well to not have some sort of greater reason or power behind their friendship.

"I'm really glad that you're my friend," Cody whispered. "I mean, you have no idea how much you've changed my life." Once again, Cody caught Sam off guard.

"Me too," Sam choked out. He couldn't come up with anything else more to say, feeling horribly stupid in that moment. Things lapsed into silence again. Slowly, Sam's eyes drifted shut. He could feel Cody's steady breathing against him, lulling him into a sense of security. Cody was as much a part of his life as his Masters. They all helped to mold him into a new person; a happy person.

And Sam would never be able to thank them enough.

* * *

Dogs. Even after weeks of living in the Hummel-Anderson home, Sam was still uncomfortable around their two dogs. While he wasn't petrified around them anymore, he would still prefer to have them as far away as possible.

It was a Wednesday night and Kurt was still at one of his myriad of meetings. Sam was feeling rather ill. It started with a tickle in his throat and quickly escalated into a full-blown cold. One of Kurt's doctor friends came and gave him a checkup. Unfortunately, it was a virus and had to 'run its course.' Basically, Sam figured he was screwed until it was over. Still, he had been through a lot worse, and he had Blaine and Kurt to help him through everything.

After an easy dinner of chicken noodle soup and crackers, Sam and Blaine made their way down to Sam's room. "I know that Kurt is the master storyteller, but we can keep reading the Harry Potter books if you want," Blaine offered.

The thought excited Sam and the two easily settled into bed, Sam leaning against Blaine as he opened the book. By this point, they were half way through the second book and Blaine was amazing at acting out the story. He even used different voices.

A few chapters in, an odd sound met Sam's ears. It sounded like someone falling down the steps. Blaine stopped reading and looked up to see their pug Courtney standing at the bottom of the steps. She had never been down to Sam's room and immediately started exploring. Sam's stomach dropped.

"I mustn't've closed the door right. I'll go get her upstairs." Blaine slowly made his way out of bed.

Out of nowhere, Sam stopped him. "Let her explore a little, Master?" He still had a tendency to phrase things as a question. While Sam was uncomfortable, Courtney never gave him a reason to be afraid of her.

"Are you sure, sweetheart?"

Sam nodded and settled in against Blaine again. The story continued for a few minutes before the small dog hopped up on the bed. Sam squeaked in surprise.

Blaine went to shoo her off of the bed and Sam stopped him once again. While he was nervous, he knew that he needed to get past the fear, especially with Courtney (the less intimidating of their two dogs). Slowly, the pug approached Sam who held out a shaking hand. She sniffed at his hand, then proceeded to lick it.

"You're doing so good, Sammy," Blaine cooed, rubbing the slave's back.

Sam laughed awkwardly to release some of the tension building in his chest as he moved his hand to pet her head. This wasn't so bad. This actually wasn't ad at all. A small smile spread across Sam's face as he continued petting the dog. Blaine sat back and watched with a grin on his face.

Soon enough, Courtney settled in against Sam and the slave continued running a gentle hand along her back. "I'm so proud of you, Sammy," Blaine whispered, placing a soft kiss on Sam's cheek. The slave thought that his heart was going to explode from the praise. "You conquered your fear and made a new friend."

Blaine then went back to reading over the soft snores of the content pug. They read a few more chapters before Sam found himself drifting.

Was this really his life now?

It all seemed so hard to believe.

* * *

Sam sat snuggled in Kurt's arms on a Thursday night. He listened to Kurt's story about a Prince and his slave on a daring adventure through the kingdom. It was one of Sam's favorite stories because it changed every time he heard it. Kurt had a very creative mind and Sam loved listening to the different tales he came up with.

With his head rested against Kurt's chest, he could feel the gentle rumble every time he spoke. It was soothing for Sam. While he spoke, Kurt ran his hand through Sam's hair, only soothing him further. It made him feel like he was important, and deep down he knew that he was important (at least to Kurt and Blaine). His eyes began drifting shut as a small yawn escaped him.

"Sleepy, Sam?" Kurt asked with a slight chuckle. "We can stop now if you want…" It was still early in the evening for them, but he didn't want to push Sam too much. He wanted to make sure that the boy was as comfortable as possible.

Very slowly, Sam sat up. The movement confused Kurt for a moment. "What's up, sweetie?" he asked slowly, trying to gauge what was going on.

"I've been thinking a lot, Master," he whispered. "I've been thinking and I know that I've been with you guys for a long time now, and you make me as happy as I've ever been my whole life…" The words fell easily out of his mouth as he reached out and squeezed Kurt's hand. At that moment, Blaine was walking through from the kitchen and Kurt stopped him.

"That's all we want for you," Kurt explained. "We want nothing more than to make you as happy as we can."

Biting his lip, the slave nodded. "Then I think… that maybe I should tell you… about what happened. I'm ready now."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm debating if I want to split the next chapter into two. It is going to be extremely heavy and dark.

Thanks for reading.


	12. (Chapter 12)

**TITLE:** A Life Worth Living

**SUMMARY: **AU. To commemorate their first wedding anniversary, Kurt and Blaine decide to finally purchase their first slave.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Glee.

**SHIPS: ** Klaine. Hevans. Blam. KUBLAM. More to add in.

**A/N:** This chapter will contain heavy topics. Please heed the warnings.

**WARNINGS:** torture, non-con, toys

* * *

Kurt stared at Sam. "Are you sure, sweetie?"

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to," Blaine added.

Quietly, Sam shook his head, leaning forward on the couch to rest his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. After taking a few deep breaths. "I need to let it out," he whispered. "If I don't, it's just going to keep churning inside of me and making me sick."

Blaine moved to rub at Sam's back. "Well we're here, sweetheart."

The three lapsed into silence for a few moments as Sam tried to figure out where to start. "I guess… we should start from the beginning…" he muttered. "I was at an auction house, I guess… it wasn't a marketplace. That's not where they sell the virgins. I remember that they drugged me, so everything was fuzzy, but I was in a room of people, lots of people… and I knew that one of them was going to buy me and fuck me. I was scared, terrified… I was chained up and people were touching me and stuff…"

* * *

His legs were growing tired. He wasn't sure how long he had been standing there. People would talk like he didn't exist, saying things like: "Look at the body on this one," or "his cock's a little small." He didn't have the energy to speak back. They had him fairly drugged up, his world a haze. The drugs did little to quell the fear rushing through him. One of these strangers was going to buy him. They were going to buy him and steal his virginity away from him. While he understood that something as trivial as his virginity shouldn't matter… but it did to him.

He missed his mom. It had been years since he last saw her. He was taken from home at thirteen and shipped off to pleasure training. Now, after all that, it was time for the government to make their money off of his body. People would run their fingers along his stomach, or tweak a nipple when no one was looking. It only intensified the fear.

Soon, the hands disappeared and the auction started. It felt like hours passed as he waited for the auctioneer to get to him. Eventually, the man got to his side and started the bidding. Sam was so exhausted that he didn't even know how much he sold for, just that a gruff-sounding man won him. A man. Fear spread through him like wildfire as they took him down and handed him off to the large man.

Before leaving, they injected him with more drugs for the ride to wherever his new home was. The man's rough hands hit his ass hard when the car arrived. "In." The trunk of the car popped open and Sam struggled to find the energy to get to the back of the car. The man slapped him again, causing him to whimper in pain. Without warning, the man lifted him and slammed him in the trunk of the car, his entire body aching. The lid closed and he was trapped in darkness.

The slave eventually fell asleep thanks to the gentle rocking of the moving vehicle and the cocktail of drugs they injected him with. Before long, the car skidded to a stop waking Sam up. His mind was beginning to grow clearer as dread filled him. This was it. This was the moment of truth. The trunk opened and Sam barely got a look at the man before he tossed the boy over his shoulder in a fireman's carry into the house. From what he saw, the man was large. He was very tall and very muscular. The thought scared him even more as the man threw him to the ground.

Sam's head spun for a moment before he managed to get himself on his knees. He focused on the man's worn out sneakers in front of him. He smelled of cigarette smoke and garlic. "Well now, aren't you a pretty thing," he grinned, the stench of garlic burning Sam's nostrils. "A little virgin to break in…" With no warning, the man smacked Sam hard across the face, splitting his lip and sending him crashing to the floor with the force of it all.

The man immediately pulled Sam back up to his knees, the slave's head still spinning. "You're mine, Virgin," he growled, making quick work of his clothes. "Now show me how you suck cock… get me nice and wet." Sam looked at the appendage in front of his face, already half hard and leaking. He gulped and licked at him experimentally. Apparently, that wasn't good enough and the man grabbed him by the hair and pushed his cock down his throat. Sam gagged around him, causing the man to laugh. "Get it nice and wet, cause that's the only lube you're gonna get."

Fear compounded on top of fear. Sam had honestly never been as scared in his entire life as he was in that moment. The man continued fucking his face roughly, easily splitting the corners of Sam's chapped lips. Every now and then he would let out a groan of satisfaction. The man seemed to have endless stamina because Sam swore he was using his mouth for nearly five minutes (but perhaps his perception of time was off).

Suddenly, the man pulled out of his mouth and slapped him again. Sam flew sideways and the man didn't bother to get him off of the floor. "Ass in the air, you piece of shit," he barked. Sam struggled to get into position, his heart racing. This was the moment he feared more than anything else. He hoped and prayed that a kind Master would buy him, but it seemed as though the opposite had occurred. When it took Sam too long, he grabbed his hips with bruising force and righted him. "Don't you dare break position," he snapped before sticking his fingers in Sam's mouth for a few moments to wet them. With no warning, a thick digit forced its way into his hole. It was uncomfortable, but the fear made the slight sting feel even worse. The man did little to prepare him. He moved up to three thick fingers (which made Sam cry out) and immediately removed them.

"I want to hear you scream, little slut," he barked. "I want you to know who you belong to." Without another word, he lined up his cock and pushed in. Sam felt like he was being torn in two. The pain was immense and he fell forward, proceeding to push his ass higher in the air. He screamed when the man continued pushing into him, giving him no time to adjust. "Fuck you sound almost as pretty as you feel," the man grinned before he began fucking the poor creature below him. Sam's cries filled the room. Every now and then the man would slap his ass.

Sam struggled to breathe, the tears causing his nose to stuff up. This wasn't how this was supposed to happen. Not on the floor. Not so brutally. No matter how hard he prayed for it to stop, the man kept going until he came, his cum burning in the cuts inside of him. He pulled out and Sam thanked God that it was over for now. At least he thought it was. The man shoved a large plug inside of him, stretching him uncomfortably. He pulled Sam back up to his knees and shoved his cock in the slave's face. "Clean me off like a good cockslut and maybe I'll let you sleep."

Sleep would be nice. At the same time, the cock in front of him was covered in things he didn't want to mention. Still, he didn't have a choice and he slowly took the man into his mouth, nearly gagging as he did it. It caused his new Master to laugh and grab his hair again. Another face fucking. Didn't this man ever tire? The young slave could barely stay upright, the pain radiating all over his body. When he was finished, he tossed Sam to the floor where the slave rested for a few moments, fighting to catch his breath.

"I don't want to see your ugly mug anymore," the man snapped. He once again lifted Sam and carried him down the steps into the basement. The slave was far too tired to fight what was about to happen to him. The man slammed him into a chair, sending more pain through his body. As dizziness took over him, he swayed. "Stay sitting up or you'll wish yourself dead," he snapped. It took all that Sam had within him to stay upright.

He could barely keep his eyes open. Not that it would matter much. The man came back with what would soon become the only piece of Sam's wardrobe: the hood. He forced it on the slave, not caring that he was hurting him. "Now stop your sniveling or I'm going to gag you too." Sam gasped for air as the man pushed him off the chair and forced him to the corner by his hair. He could barely keep up with the pace on his hands and knees. He nearly tripped over the lip of the box. He wasn't sure what was going on until he was all the way in and he heard the lock snap shut. He must have been in some kind of cage.

"You're in for a long night, little slut," he sneered. The next few moments were spent preparing Sam. He forced the slave's hands out between the bars of the cage and handcuffed them outside the cage. "I don't wanna hear a peep out of you, understood?" Sam nodded mutely and the man kicked at the cage. "I expect an answer, slave."

"Yes, Master," he all but cried out.

The man grunted and he heard the footsteps start to walk away. His voice reached his ears again. "Try to get some sleep, you're in for a long day tomorrow." With that, the plug in his ass came alive, buzzing inside of his torn up hole. He tried his hardest to keep quiet, but a squeak of pain and shock escaped him.

How was he supposed to get any sleep? It felt like he was burning from the inside out. No matter how hard Sam squirmed to try and get comfortable, there was no escape for him. He was trapped. This was the kind of hell that they warned him about, but he thought it was just to scare the pleasure slaves into behaving properly in classes. People this cruel didn't exist in the real world, right? Obviously they did, and the cruelest of them all bought him.

Oh God. Please make this quick.

* * *

**A/N:** So we're going to go on a little detour, because I have muse for fluff. There will be more angst in the next chapter (to finish up the flashback series of Sam's past). Then we're going to go on a little trip for a few chapters. So Section 2 will now start around Chapter 20-21 (don't worry, I do have bigger plans than fluff for this story).

Thanks again for reading. (=


	13. (Chapter 13)

**TITLE:** A Life Worth Living

**SUMMARY: **AU. To commemorate their first wedding anniversary, Kurt and Blaine decide to finally purchase their first slave.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Glee.

**SHIPS: ** Klaine. Hevans. Blam. KUBLAM. More to add in.

**A/N:** This chapter will contain heavy topics. Please heed the warnings.

**WARNINGS:** torture, non-con, temperature play.

* * *

"Oh sweetheart," Blaine whispered, completely in shock. He knew that it was going to be bad, but he never imagined that it could be this bad. He had sat down next to Sam and held him tight in his arms as the slave cried softly. "It's okay… it's okay… he's never going to hurt you ever again."

Kurt remained stoically silent. He had heard stories similar to this. He was easily forcing himself to not break down. How people could do this to another human was beyond him, and it burned him deep to his core. He knew that this particular war story (as some "survivors" coined it) hit him harder because it was /his/ Sammy telling the story. This was his slave… his friend. It made rage boil inside of him. This was why he did what he did. People needed to know the truth. People like Sam's old Master needed to be punished for what they did.

"I was so scared," Sam whispered. "And I thought that… I hoped that maybe he was trying to like… show me who was in charge the first time, and that it would get better. Some of my trainers said… they said that sex could be enjoyable… and I never… I never saw how it could be."

Blaine continued running his hand through Sam's hair. "It can be fun, and it can feel real good. No one ever showed you how good it could feel?"

Sam shook his head. "It was all so scary all the time. Even if I felt any sort of pleasure, it was always hidden in pain." He took a shaky breath as he rested against Blaine, trying to focus on his somewhat elevated heart rate to get him to calm down. Kurt reached out and squeezed Sam's hand for comfort and shared a look with Blaine.

A few moments later, Sam continued. "It only got worse. He got rougher as time went by. I slept in a cage at night. Every night he would handcuff my hands outside the cage so I couldn't get comfortable. It was so small… I felt like some sort of trapped animal. It was like… I meant nothing… I was nothing."

* * *

A kick to his cage woke Sam. "Rise and shine, Hole," Master barked. With the hood on, Sam couldn't see anything. After 'mouthing off' the previous night, he shoved a gag in his mouth, leaving him dry as a bone.

Out of habit, he tried to get out a "Good morning, Master," but barely any sound broke through. The man kicked at him again.

"I didn't hear you, try it again."

Sam tried again. The man was not satisfied and uncuffed Sam's hands before dragging him out of the cage. Sam felt disgusting. It had been a while since he was allowed a proper bath (with warm water and soap). His mouth tasted terrible due to lack of oral hygiene combined with morning breath. The hood hadn't been off in what he imagined was days, and he could feel his skin crawling underneath it.

Sitting up on his knees, Sam waited for whatever was going to come next. His entire body jolted as a bucket of cold water drenched him from head to toe. It took every ounce of dedication in him to stay still. The water felt good on his parched lips, but horrible everywhere else. The slave couldn't even remember what he looked like anymore. He could only imagine that he looked as sub-human as he felt. His skin clung to his bones. There seemed to be an impenetrable layer of grime on his skin.

Part of Sam understood that the Master wanted him to feel as undesirable as he was. He wanted Sam to feel like he was no longer human. He was lower than the man's dogs (who got to run free). He didn't matter. He got used to answering to names like "Hole," "Slut," and "Piece of Shit." The more the man said those things, the more Sam believed them to be true.

He was a slut.

He was a piece of shit slut.

He was a piece of shit slut with nothing more to offer than some holes to fuck.

Hole. Slut. Piece of shit.

That's what he equated himself to. That was all he was and nothing more.

Lost in his thoughts, Sam barely noticed the man taking off his gag, allowing his jaw to finally relax. Just closing it hurt. Still, Sam did all he could to capture the water from his lips and bring it into his body. Water and food were rewards, and he had been bad. He was a bad hole and didn't deserve such rewards.

"Are you going to be a good slut today, Hole?" the man asked, nudging the shivering slave with his foot.

"Yes, Master," Sam croaked.

"You know how I hate to punish you," he grinned. Sam knew that was a lie. The man had to get some sort of sick and perverse pleasure out of torturing him, and today would be no different. Sam remained silent as the man pulled him to his feet and led him don the basement hall. The floor was cold on his bare feet, and his body struggled to keep up with the man's long legs.

When they got to the room (which Sam had yet to name), he found himself secured to the saw horse, his ass in the air. The man slapped his ass a few times experimentally. Each hit hurt more than the next on his already bruised skin. Still, Sam bit his lip and remained silent, not wanting to risk getting into trouble. Sam knew how the day was going to go. Master always had some method to his madness.

Today would be Testing Day. Sam hated testing day. The man wanted his slave to have a high level of stamina for when his friends came over. He wanted his slave to hold back his climax. Today would be hell. First, he slicked his hand and worked Sam up to hardness. Every now and then Sam would bite back a small moan. Moments like this felt nice. But fear overwhelmed him. Once he was good and hard, the man moved to tease his hole.

A slicked digit worked its way inside of him. That became two, which quickly became three. By this point, the fingers merely made him more aware of the constant soreness in his ass. Sam knew he was in trouble as soon as his Master found the bundle of nerves inside of him and started massaging his prostate.

"Remember not to come, Hole," he reminded harshly. "The moment you come, all the good feelings will end and you will be punished." He seemed to be trying to convince Sam that he was trying to be caring, but Sam saw right through all of that. The constant pressure on his prostate felt good, but the soreness made him want to cry out.

It wasn't long before Sam began getting uncomfortable. His cock was hard and aching. He needed to release as the pressure built up inside of him. "Who knows," the man teased darkly. "Maybe this time I'll actually cut your dick off if you come, how does that sound?"

Sam let out a broken sob. "Please, Master," he pleaded, hating how pathetic his voice sounded. "Please, I beg you not to," he whined. The whine turned into a moan as the man put even greater pressure against his prostate and began massaging his balls with the other hand. Moments like this were the only pleasured ones he could feel, and even they were laced with terror.

"Come on," the man whispered. "Imagine not having your dick… imagine how ugly and pathetic you would be. No one would ever want to touch you again. You'd be nothing except for your two holes…"

The slave sobbed again as he fought every urge inside of him. He squirmed on the horse, trying to escape the man's hands, but they were everywhere. As the torment continued, Sam knew that he was fighting a losing battle. He never won any of these games. He lost. He was a loser. Before long, the slave came undone at the hands of his sadistic Master.

"Tsk. Tsk." Sam knew that he was in trouble when he heard that noise. His entire body tensed. Was the man really going to cut off his dick? He didn't want that at all. Tears caught up behind the hood as things fell silent for a minute. Two minutes. Three minutes. Time slowed down as Sam waited to discover what his fate was. His entire body ached, and he knew it was only going to grow worse.

A sudden gasp escaped Sam as he felt the ice move down his spine. "Master, please," he begged. "Please, not that." The man didn't respond as he grabbed another cube and ran it down his side, circling then resting the piece of ice on his nipple until it melted. He did the same on the other side before attaching a pair of too-tight nipple clamps. Sam bit back a scream.

"I want to hear you, Hole," the man snapped, smacking his ass again. His poor body was bruised and battered, and it seemed to never end. With that, he pulled on the clamps, pulling the hardened buds away from his body. Sam screamed. While his mouth was open, the man put a large piece of ice in his mouth. "Drop it and an even bigger piece goes up your ass."

That wasn't an empty threat either. He did his best to keep the abnormally large piece of ice inside of his mouth as the man continued lowering his body temperature slowly with more and more ice. He ran a cube down his cock and around his balls. That was the first time he nearly dropped the ice out of his mouth.

The second time was when he ran the cube around his sore rim. While this was tame, the man was only warming up. Before long, he was pressing ice cubes inside of him. By that point, the large piece of ice in his mouth was a bit more manageable, but he still nearly lost it. His entire body shook and the man yanked on the chain connecting the clamps again. Sam screamed when one of them popped off and blood rushed back to the abused nub.

A laugh echoed through the room and Sam's blood ran cold. "You shouldn't have done that, Hole," he whispered, pulling the other clamp off just as harshly. It felt as though the man had ripped off his nipples and the slave cried brokenly. "You know, sometimes I think you get off on being punished. Why else would you be such a rotten boy, hm?"

He was in for an even longer day.

* * *

After nearly forty-five minutes of Sam letting everything off his chest, he fell silent, crying quietly against Blaine's shoulder. While he knew it needed to get out there, he never imagined that he would feel so relieved after telling his story. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. While Blaine ran his hand through Sam's hair, Kurt rubbed his arm soothingly.

"That's never going to happen to you again," Kurt whispered, unable to get his voice any louder. "You're ours now, and we'll never hurt you like that. Never ever."

Blaine kissed Sam's temple and continued soothing him. "You're so strong, baby. You're stronger than anyone I've ever met. I wouldn't have been able to go through all of that and be as wonderful as you are."

Kurt nodded. "The fact that you turned out to be such a wonderful soul… that's a testament to your character. You're such an amazing person, Sammy. So amazing."

For the first time since his arrival at the Hummel-Anderson home, Sam believed the words his Masters said.

He believed them with all his heart.

* * *

**A/N:** I decided to forge ahead with this story as originally planned. I'm going to write a fluffy interlude fic (on the side) that will be a nice add-on to the story.

ALSO. I made a tumblr for the story. I'll be posting little snippets as I write as "previews" and have more on the different characters. Feel free to check it out: the-nerdy-blammer on tumblr

Thanks for reading!


	14. (Chapter 14)

**TITLE:** A Life Worth Living

**SUMMARY: **AU. To commemorate their first wedding anniversary, Kurt and Blaine decide to finally purchase their first slave.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Glee.

**SHIPS: ** Klaine. Hevans. Blam. KUBLAM. More to add in.

**WARNINGS:** threesome, oral, rimming, fluffy sex

* * *

Sam sat cuddled in between Blaine and Kurt for nearly an hour. He managed to calm down after just a few minutes, but he felt safe and comfortable between them, and neither seemed to want to move. Sam took advantage of all of the cuddles he could get. The slave just poured his heart out to his Masters, and it left him exhausted.

As Kurt stroked his hair, he finally broke the silence. "Blaine and I have been talking for a while now," he admitted. "We've been talking about you and us." As soon as he realized what it sounded like he was about to say, Kurt quickly amended his statement. "All good things, I promise. But after everything that you've said… I think now would be a good time to offer it"

The slave was a bit confused, but listened intently. "We want to show you what sex is supposed to be like. We want to make you feel as good as we can." A brief panic shot through Sam. They wanted to have sex with him. Then his mind rationalized everything out. Neither Blaine nor Kurt ever did anything to harm him. Why would they go out of their way to start now? "This is an offer that you can use any time," Kurt added. "It doesn't have to be today. It doesn't have to be tomorrow. It doesn't have to be months down the line. It's whenever you're comfortable."

After a long silence, Sam nodded. "Can I think about it?" he asked, already knowing the answer to his question.

"Of course," Blaine smiled. "Think about it as much as you need to. We're not going anywhere and neither are you." With that, he slowly pulled Sam over into his arms, squeezing him close.

Sam felt safe in his arms and settled in again. "You're the greatest," he whispered.

* * *

It took Sam nearly two full weeks to process the idea of sleeping with Kurt and Blaine. He went over it in his head over and over again, and he couldn't think of a reason not to trust them. It had been a long time since he had sex, and part of him worried that it would hurt more because of that. He was also worried that he was terrible at sex. His old Master had him believed that he had nothing useful to offer in the bedroom except for his two holes. Even with Blaine and Kurt's reassurances that he would enjoy it, he worried that he would disappoint them.

After all that deliberation, he stood outside their bedroom door one Friday night. Usually they went out together on a Friday, but tonight was different. Sam took it as a sign that he should do what he needed to do. No. What he wanted to do. He wanted to see what they had to offer him, to see what sex was supposed to feel like. Shyly, the slave knocked at the door.

"Come in, Sam," Kurt called out. Sam slowly made his way into their room. It was only his third time in the room since he arrived, and it made him feel a little nervous. Despite knowing that he didn't have to, he slowly got to his knees at the foot of the bed.

"Masters?" he asked slowly. "I wanted to talk… to talk to you about what you offered me a while ago… that chance to see what it's really like?"

Blaine sat up in bed and looked at his husband before slowly getting out of bed and helping Sam into bed with them. Smiling, he kept one arm wrapped around Sam. "We can do that if you want, but there's a few things to talk about first, okay?" When Sam nodded, Blaine continued. "There's only going to be one rule tonight, and you have to promise to follow it at all times."

There was the catch. Sam knew that there had to be some kind of catch.

"Tonight is about you, okay?" Kurt continued where Blaine left off. "If anything makes you feel uncomfortable or hurts, you're to tell us and we'll stop. Okay? And we'll follow that rule too. If you want to stop, then we stop."

That wasn't so bad. He bit down on his lip and nodded. "Do you want me to get undressed now?" he asked carefully.

A laugh bubbled out of Kurt, reminding Sam of bells. Did he say something funny? "Oh sweetie, that's our job. Tonight, you just sit back and relax, take it all in." Blaine slowly placed a few gentle kisses along Sam's jawline. While the blond felt a little awkward, he tried to relax into it. Kurt's hands moved under his shirt, feeling along the muscles of his abs. The lithe Master moved to straddle him, his fingers moving along his sides and he leaned down to capture Sam's lips in a gentle kiss.

They were only a few seconds in and Sam was getting that warm feeling inside of him. He let out a quiet moan as Kurt pushed the kiss deeper, his hands moving up to cup Sam's face. Meanwhile, Blaine started to work himself out of his pajamas. Sam didn't even notice, too wrapped up in Kurt's gentle kisses. After a nearly a minute of kissing, Kurt pulled away and smiled down at him breathlessly. "You okay?" he asked slowly.

Sam nodded quickly and longed for Kurt to move closer and kiss him again. "Better than okay," he whispered slowly. "Can we keep going?"

Blaine chuckled and took Kurt's place. He had already stripped down to his boxer-briefs and fit comfortably across Sam's lap. He worked Sam's shirt off and led a trail of sloppy kisses down his collarbone towards his navel. No one ever did this for Sam before, and it felt wonderful. As Blaine kissed his body, Kurt moved close again to kiss his lips. Having both mouths working him at the same time had him transported to another realm.

Everything was slow and gentle, something which Sam was thankful for. The nerves he initially felt melted away with the gentle kisses. His cock was already stirring to life from the simple treatment. It had been so long for him, and he knew that he wouldn't last long.

Another soft moan escaped him as Blaine circled his left nipple with his tongue before sucking at it. Jolts of pleasure shot straight to his cock. This was definitely new territory for Sam. Very slowly, they worked together to strip Sam of his pajama pants and boxers. Nerves shot through him as Kurt moved away to strip down as well. Blaine kept him plenty distracted as his kisses inched lower and lower towards his cock. The moment of truth was approaching, but Sam was so wrapped up in Blaine's soft kisses that the man could do anything to him and he wouldn't complain.

Sam was so distracted by Blaine that he didn't notice Kurt until his tongue licked the underside of his cock. He let out a gasp in surprise, followed by a groan in pleasure. Yes. This was definitely new. His hands fisted up in their sheets as he tried hard not to move. Blaine rolled off of the slave and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Ready, baby?" he asked slowly.

All Sam could do was nod as Blaine rolled him on his side. If it weren't for Kurt's tongue on his cock he would have panicked. Blaine was going to fuck him. He wasn't sure if his mind was ready for that. Thankfully, his body was completely in control of everything, and his body craved their touch. He needed this. Blaine ran his hand through Sam's hair a few times before kissing down his back to the curve of his ass. The man cupped his ass cheeks for a few moments, gently kneading them before spreading them to reveal Sam's puckered entrance.

"Oh God," Sam whined as Kurt took the head of his cock into his mouth. He nearly came right at that moment, but his body was almost too conditioned to climax without permission. Kurt let out a quiet moan around his cock as Blaine kissed each cheek before licking experimentally at his rim. Sam gasped at the new sensation. He had given quite a few rim jobs in his day, but never experienced one before. After a few more experimental licks, Blaine went to work lavishing his entrance with attention. At the same time, Kurt took Sam deeper.

"Please," he begged, his eyes squeezing shut as pleasure wracked his body. "Please can I come?"

When he got no response, he assumed that meant no. Still, the pleasure compounded inside of him. Blaine pushed his tongue through that tight ring of muscle surrounding his entrance and Sam swore he saw stars. "Oh God, please…" he whined.

Kurt pulled off of his cock with a slick pop and looked at the slave all but writhing in pleasure. "You can come, sweetheart," he whispered, reaching down and slowly jerking the boy off with a soft hand. "Just let it out."

A few moments later, Sam came for the first time in a long while. His body shook slightly as his cum coated Kurt's hand. His Master continued milking his cock until he was spent, then moved to wipe his hand clean. Sam was oblivious to just about everything as Blaine rolled him onto his back on the bed. "How're you feeling, Sammy?" he asked, his face red and breathing heavy.

"Good," he whispered. "Great. Awesome. Amazing." Each word was emphasized with a gasping breath. He didn't know that such a powerful orgasm was even possible, but he just experienced it. Was that really what sex was supposed to feel like? It was an odd sort of sex for Sam because it didn't involve much penetration. "Thank you, Masters."

It took a lot out of him and soon Sam found himself drifting off to sleep. Blaine moved so that he could tuck Sam into their bed. It was plenty large enough for the three of them, and they knew that Sam needed to feel wanted after an experience like that. As Sam drifted off to sleep, he felt a gentle kiss on either cheek and in his last few conscious moments, he felt loved.

* * *

**A/N:** In addition to this fic, I've decided to write a side-story of their trip to Disney (which will be briefly mentioned in the next chapter). Please check it out. As soon as I catch a break from all this writing, I'm also going to start a series of one-shot filler stories within the same universe. Mostly fluff with some smut.

And please check out the tumblr I made for the story/universe. It has some interesting tidbits (and maybe some future spoilers). the-nerdy-blammer-fics on tumblr.

Thanks again for reading and please leave some love.


	15. Chapter 15

**TITLE:** A Life Worth Living

**SUMMARY: **AU. To commemorate their first wedding anniversary, Kurt and Blaine decide to finally purchase their first slave.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Glee.

**SHIPS: ** Klaine. Hevans. Blam. KUBLAM. More to add in.

**WARNINGS:** fluff. Obnoxious fluff.

* * *

Thanksgiving was a non-event in the Hummel-Anderson household. Sebastian and Cody came over and they had the traditional turkey with stuffing and a few other sides (thank God for Cody's cooking skills, or they would have had Chinese take-out).

The day after Thanksgiving, Blaine sprung a surprise on Sam. "I know you've heard us talking about going on a short vacation next week."

Sam nodded quietly. "Yes, Master. I figured that I would be spending the time with Mister Sebastian and Cody." He didn't imagine that they would take their slave with them on vacation. Especially when there was no real reason for him to be there.

"Don't be silly," he laughed. "You're a part of our family now, so of course you're going along," Blaine laughed.

Sam's eyes grew wide at the realization that he was allowed to go along. "Really?" he asked in awe. When Kurt nodded, Sam launched towards them, pulling both of them in for a tight hug. "I promise I'll do everything I can to make the trip great for you."

Blaine slowly pulled out of Sam's arms and shook his head, still smiling at the slave. "No, sweetheart," he chuckled. "This is a gift for you too. You've been so good for us that you deserve to come alone." Sam was speechless. His mind was completely frazzled as he stared from Blaine to Kurt and back to Blaine. Both were nodding happily.

"Do you wanna know where we're going?" Blaine teased.

Sam nodded.

"Well, you know that I've been exposing you to a bunch of new animated movies and cartoons. Does that give you a hint?"

Sam stared at him and continued to think. They had him watching so many different movies that finding a connection proved difficult. Sleeping Beauty. Monsters, Inc.. Toy Story. Tangled. But what did they all have in common? The blond chewed on his lip as his eyes moved back and forth between Kurt and Blaine. Then it hit him. "They're all Disney movies…"

Blaine nodded happily. "So where are we going?"

"Disney?" As soon as Blaine and Kurt nodded, the tears started. "You mean it?" His voice quivered, revealing the overwhelming emotions wreaking havoc inside of him. They nodded again and Sam dropped to his knees. Thank you, Masters. Thank you!"

Kurt moved closer to Sam, who immediately wrapped his arms around his legs. Kurt ran his hand through Sam's hair, grinning down at him. "We're leaving in a few days to give you a chance to get ready and… wrap your head around the idea," Kurt explained. "We know it's going to be a big step, but we both agree than you are more than ready and more than deserving."

Sam moved to hug Blaine. The three laughed quietly for a moment before Kurt helped Sam to his feet. "Now let's go get you ready."

* * *

Those few days passed in a blur. Between packing and mentally preparing Sam for the week to come, everyone was exceedingly busy.

"I can't believe they're taking you to Disney," Cody laughed as the two sat in the living room watching the Tory Story trilogy again. "Are you sure I can't hide in a suitcase and come along?"

That got a gentle laugh out of Sam. "I asked them again and they said no." Part of Sam wished that his best friend could come along on the trip, but he understood that wasn't going to work out.

"I know, I know," Cody laughed teasingly. "I'm just jealous." Sam rested his head against Cody's shoulder and the other slave started playing with his hair. "You have to bring something back for me," he smiled. "Master said that he 'didn't get the Disney thing' and that we would have more fun here." Cody laughed as he wiggled his eyebrows. Sam still couldn't imagine Cody and Sebastian having sex. Then again, he never imagined himself having sex with Kurt and Blaine and look what happened. "I think we might go into New York or up to Niagara Falls."

"That's fun though."

Sam fell silent for a few moments before speaking again. "I still can't believe that this is happening," he admitted. He always felt so stupid when he felt that way, but at least he could admit it out loud around Cody. "I still feel like I don't deserve all the kindness that they're giving me."

Cody squeezed his hand and chuckled gently. "You deserve all of this and more," he smiled. "You are a wonderful person. You're caring and good and no one deserves Kurt and Blaine as much as you do."

Why everything seemed to make more sense when Cody said it made little sense to Sam. He could say those same words to himself but then convince himself that they were wrong. Even Kurt and Blaine could say something similar and Sam had his doubts. But when Cody said them, he was the voice of reason.

"You're right," he finally conceded.

"I'm always right," Cody laughed, nudging Sam's side playfully.

"Mister Sebastian is rubbing off on you," Sam smiled. That garnered more laughter from the duo.

"You say that as if it is a bad thing," Cody teased. "But all joking aside, I say what I mean and I mean what I say. Don't let anyone ever convince you otherwise, especially yourself." In any other moment, he would have felt scolded by the younger boy, but Cody was so different. Cody already went through everything Sam did and came out better for it on the other side. That resonated with Sam.

"Okay, Code," he whispered as Cody ran his and through Sam's hair.

"I'm gonna miss you," Sam sighed.

"I'm going to miss you too, you big goof. But it's only a week and I'm sure that Mister Blaine and Mister Kurt will keep in touch with Master Sebastian." Cody always seemed so bright and optimistic. It was infections and soon had Sam grinning as well.

* * *

A week before Christmas, a fresh layer of snow coated the ground. Blaine thought that it would be a perfect time to take the slaves out for a walk in their local park. It wasn't anything special, but they had an ice skating rink and he knew that Sam would love to play in the snow. Things were finally working out for Sam. Everything had fallen so wonderfully into place.

Kurt and Blaine were perfect. Their intimate moments slowly worked up Sam's confidence. It was always with the two of them, but the last time they talked about it, Kurt mentioned something about wanting to see his "two boys" in action. Those words made Sam's heart soar. He never imagined that he would fall in love with his Masters. He never imagined that he would fall in love. But the slave had, and it was obvious that Kurt and Blaine loved Sam as well.

After bundling up, the trio met up with Sebastian and Cody and all got into Sebastian's SUV to drive to the park. Sam sat comfortably between his Masters while Cody sat in front with Sebastian. Upon their arrival, everyone exited the car and Kurt adjusted the hat that Sam wore to keep himself warm. "Have you ever gone ice skating before, Sammy?" he smiled.

When Sam shook his head, everyone chuckled. "Get ready to fall on your ass, kid," Sebastian stated bluntly, keeping that ever present smirk on his face.

Cody nudged at Sam playfully and took his hand, leading him over towards the skating rink. "Don't worry about this, Sam. I'm sure that with me on one side and Blaine or Kurt on the other, you won't fall more than a few times."

"Well that was reassuring, buddy," Sam stated quietly. Cody nudged him again.

Kurt appeared on the other side of him. "We won't let you fall, promise," he smiled.

After renting the skates and helping Sam put them on, they departed onto the ice. Blaine had his point and shoot camera in hand, ready to capture the fun on digital film. Sam immediately lost his footing once he got onto the ice and Cody moved to steady him.

"Come on Sammy," Kurt smiled reassuringly. "You're going to be great at this. Just give it a good try."

Sam went to move and fell to the ice, taking Kurt along with him. "Sorry, Master," he stated, trying to laugh it off. He knew that Kurt wouldn't get angry at him for this. Kurt was a good person. Meanwhile, Blaine continued taking pictures while Cody and Sebastian laughed at the duo now struggling to stand up on the ice again. It took Cody, Kurt and Blaine to get Sam back up on his feet. They pulled him over to the training bar and worked with him there. Sam held on for dear life.

How was this fun? He didn't want to fall and hurt himself, and he must have looked like an idiot, clinging to a stupid bar for dear life. "Baby steps, Sam," Blaine smiled.

Biting down on his lips, he dug deep to find some kind of strength and determination. He wanted to do this. He wanted to conquer this. He fell three more times, each time hurting himself worse than the fall before. Still, he got up and went back to trying. He fell again.

"Can I stop now?" he finally asked from his position on the ice.

Smiling, everyone nodded and they helped Sam get his skates off and change back into his winter boots. Kurt helped him off the ice and sat with him on a nearby bench, allowing the other three to go skating around the rink. "I'm sorry that I kinda sucked at that, Master," he whispered.

Kurt chuckled and took his hand, squeezing it. "Don't worry about it. We thought it would be fun, but if you're not enjoying yourself, I'll have just as much fun sitting here talking to you as I would on the ice."

Sam looked out at the other three on the ice. They made it look so easy. Every time he tried to move, he fell flat on his face. He frowned and sighed deeply, the cold air chilling his body. "You can go join them. I'm not going to move."

Kurt sighed and wrapped his arm around Sam, pulling him close. "I'm not going anywhere." Sam silently thanked him, resting his head against Kurt's shoulder and watching the other three. It seemed as though they decided to play tag on the ice and Sebastian was speeding after Cody and Blaine. He longed to join them, but he knew that would be a mistake.

After a good twenty minutes, the other three removed their skates and joined Kurt and Sam on the bench. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt and kissed his temple. "Hot chocolate?"

"Yes!" Cody grinned as he hopped up. Everyone followed the excited slave over to the concession stand and Sebastian paid for their hot chocolate. After the first sip, Sam realized it wasn't as good as the hot chocolate that they had at home. But it was hot and tasted like chocolate, so it would have to do for now.

For the next hour they strolled around the park. Cody suggested a snowball fight, but there wasn't enough fresh snow to make snowballs. Instead, he decided to make snow angels and pulled Sam down into the snow with him. Sam was actually sad when they had to pile into the car to go home (but he didn't fight it because he was starting to lose feeling in his toes).

Between the music playing and the singing along from Cody and Blaine, no one noticed the car following them home.

* * *

**A/N: **Next chapter marks the start of Section 2. I'd like to get a little more feedback on the story, so leave a review and I'd love you forever. I'm also taking requests for fluffy one-shots that will be part of my other fic (a side-fic for this). I only ask that Sam is present (since he is the main character).

Thanks again for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

**TITLE:** A Life Worth Living

**SUMMARY: **AU. To commemorate their first wedding anniversary, Kurt and Blaine decide to finally purchase their first slave.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Glee.

**SHIPS: ** Klaine. Hevans. Blam. KUBLAM. More to add in.

**WARNINGS:** guns, violence, scary stuff

* * *

After a warm drive back to their homes, Sam bid Cody and Mister Sebastian a good evening (giving Cody a big hug (as was expected by this point) and made his way back towards the house with his Masters. He slipped out of his thick winter jacket (yet another present from his Masters) and decided to face plant on the couch. He was exhausted despite not doing much (all that falling was hard work). Kurt moved over and slowly sat down next to him. "You okay?" he asked carefully.

Sam nodded as he immediately cuddled close to his Master. Over the past few weeks, he grew more and more intimate with both Kurt and Blaine. He only ever had truly intimate moments when both of them were around, but he was more open to cuddling on the couch or kissing every now and again. He still couldn't believe his luck to have two wonderful people that wanted him in their lives. Kurt kissed the top of Sam's head and wrapped his arms around the slave. "That's a good boy," he smiled as he started running his hand through Sam's hair.

When Blaine entered the room, he crossed his arms and pouted playfully at the two on the couch. "You're cuddling without me?" Sam was beginning to learn how to tell when Blaine was joking and when he was being serious. Right now he was kidding, so Sam proceeded to stick his tongue out cuddle closer. Kurt laughed and Blaine struggled not to crack a smile.

"Fine. I'll just go snuggle the pug. I can tell when I'm not wanted." With that he stalked off to go find their pug, returning a few moment later and sitting on the opposite side of Kurt and Sam, holding his pug close. They quietly watched some television to pass the remainder of the evening and Sam managed to drift off before either could catch him. He woke to Kurt gently shaking him.

"Time to go to bed, Sammy," he smiled.

Groaning, Sam sat up and stretched out his body. He was so sore from the ice skating adventure that he struggled to move. "I'm guessing that you're not up for sleeping with the two of us tonight?" Blaine asked. Sam slept in their room about four nights out of the week, usually having sex with them at least twice. He loved snuggling close with his Masters. They made him feel so safe and loved.

Sammy slowly shook his head. "I'm still really sore from all that falling I did. Plus, I think Courtney misses me." When he slept in his own room, the pug would curl up at his side, keeping him warm. Their friendship was 'adorable' according to Kurt. The pug would follow Sam around anywhere. While Sam was still apprehensive around their golden retriever, he was beginning to open up to the larger animal.

When Blaine laughed at his joke, he walked over and pulled Sammy into a hug. "I'm sure that you're exhausted, so why don't you go clean up and head to bed?" He kissed Sam on the cheek. Kurt proceeded to give him a hug and kiss as well before heading off to their room. Sam knew that they were going to have sex without him, and it didn't really bother him all that much. They needed intimate moments alone as well.

After a nice warm shower, Sam changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed. He played with Courtney for a few minutes before settling in for sleep. Little did he know that his life was about to change drastically.

* * *

Sam slept peacefully for a few hours until the sound of barking woke him. He groaned and buried his head in his pillow until the barking became too annoying to deal with. It was Sadie's bark, not Courtney's (the pug was currently standing at the edge of his bed, wondering what was going on). Suddenly the sounds of rushed feet met his ears as Blaine and Kurt scrambled into the room.

"Sam, get in the closet," Blaine whispered, pulling Sam off of the bed.

"What—" Sam was cut off by Blaine putting a hand over his mouth and pulling him into the closet.

Suddenly, the sound of a gunshot reached his ears and Sam let out a whimper, clinging to Blaine (although Blaine was just as much clinging to Sam in that moment). Where was Master Kurt? Why wasn't he here? Sam's heart race as his mind came up with worst-case scenarios. Kurt was dead. That gunshot was someone shooting Kurt. He let out an uncontrolled sob, drowned out by the dogs both barking.

Blaine cradled Sam's head close to his chest. Usually Blaine's heart would calm Sam down, but Blaine's was racing just as fast as Sam's. Sam hated being in the dark. He hated not knowing what was going on. There were so many questions that he needed to get answered, and he knew that Blaine held some of those. Still, his Master was obviously scared (something he never experienced before), and that only worked to make Sam even more terrified.

Seconds ticked by slowly before the sound of the door opening caught their ears. Blaine's eyes squeezed shut as he held Sam tight. Sam tried to hold his breath as he heard the floor creak from someone stepping on the wrong board. It honestly felt as though his heart was about to jump out of his chest, especially as the sound of the approaching steps neared.

"I know you're in here," a voice called out. It was a smooth and almost gentle voice, but it sent shivers down Sam's spine. "Come out and we won't hurt you." Sam didn't move. That wasn't Kurt. There was a stranger in his house. There was a stranger in his room. The stranger in his room was looking for him and probably already hurt Kurt.

It took all the restraint he had not to let out a terrified sob as the man's shadow passed into the closet. Sam held his breath and Blaine squeezed him tight.

"There's only so many places you can hide, little slave. We're going to find you, and the sooner you come with us, the less it's going to hurt."

Well that made Sam want to just jump out of hiding. While he didn't want to feel any sort of pain, he also wasn't about to give up himself. He didn't know what the hell these people wanted, but there was a good chance that they would separate him from his Masters, and he needed them. He needed them more than he ever needed anything ever before. They were more important to Sam than air and water. They saved his life, and he couldn't risk giving that up.

The knock at the closet door caused Sam to squeak. "Ah ha," the voice smiled. "An obvious choice, slave, but is there anyone in there with you?"

As soon as the door opened, Blaine let go of Sam and lunged at the man in question, tackling him to the ground and attempting to knock him unconscious. "RUN SAMMY!" he shouted, but Sam was paralyzed in fear. Blaine was doing this to protect him, but where was he supposed to run? There was someone around with a gun, and he was terrified that he was going to happen upon Kurt's dead body.

"RUN!" Blaine ordered again and after faltering for a moment, Sam ran out of the room as fast as his sore body would carry him. He ran out the bedroom door and into the hall where another man was waiting for him. Terrified, Sam ran the opposite direction, out towards the fenced-in backyard. The man didn't follow him, at least not at first.

He went to run towards Sebastian's house when he was immediately grabbed from behind. The man had a strong grip on him and Sam struggled to get away. He screamed, he punched, and he kicked. He even went as far as trying to bite the captor. He screamed for help, but was soon silenced by a wet rag forced over his nose.

Everything faded to black.

* * *

**A/N:** I hate to leave it here, but I wanted a nice cliffhanger. The next chapter will be longer (I hope) to make up for the shortness in this chapter. The story is about to take a much darker turn. Much darker.

Please leave some love. Love feeds the muses and keeps the updates going at one a day!


	17. Chapter 17

**TITLE:** A Life Worth Living

**SUMMARY: **AU. To commemorate their first wedding anniversary, Kurt and Blaine decide to finally purchase their first slave.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Glee.

**SHIPS: ** Klaine. Hevans. Blam. KUBLAM. More to add in.

**WARNINGS:** kidnapping, violence

* * *

When Sam finally managed to come to, his brain pounded against his skull. It took him a few moments to figure out what was going on. "Master," he cried out quietly into the darkness, hoping that Kurt or Blaine was somewhere nearby to help him.

"Master ain't coming to help." The voice sent shivers down Sam's spine. It was the voice of the man that was searching for him. "Master is never going to find you, little slave. You belong to us now. And the boss is going to be real happy with our catch this week." It took every ounce of courage Sam had within him not to break down and cry. His brain was still foggy as his eyes struggled to focus in the dark. "But don't be sad, we nabbed your buddy to keep you company."

Buddy? Maybe Master was here. He struggled only to find that he was in a small sort of crate. The world was slowly coming into focus around him. How long had he been out? Where was he? Where was Blaine? Where was Kurt? Was Kurt okay? Yes. Was Kurt okay? His Master's safety scared him. He heard those gunshots. What if one hit Kurt? It made him feel physically sick. "We saw you two at the park with your pathetic excuses for Masters," he sneered. "Figured that you two needed a wake-up call. You're slaves. Slaves aren't meant to be happy."

Fuck. That only meant that the figure in the crate next to his had to be Cody. Sam struggled more and more, only garnering more laughter from him. "Don't bother. We already drugged the shit out of him. Fucking shit wouldn't stop screaming. Damn near bit my finger off too." That sounded like Cody. After a few more attempts to get out, Sam all but gave up, collapsing to the bottom of his cage and letting out a quiet sob.

"That's more like it," the driver said. "Hope you got a lot of those stored up, 'cause you're going to go through a lot of them."

* * *

About five minutes after their conversation, another man (that Sam didn't see coming), jabbed a needle into his arm. Time stopped as the world around him started spinning. Whatever they injected him with had him lost in a daze. He had no concept of time (not that he would have in a non-drugged state). All he knew was that they were in some sort of truck or van and that they were moving. They were always moving.

For the next few hours (or so Sam assumed), he was in and out of sleep. They injected him three more times when the drugs just seemed to start wearing off. He never saw or heard from Cody. Maybe the man was wrong. Maybe Cody wasn't there with him. Sam prayed to every God he could think of that his best friend wasn't kidnapped as well.

When the vehicle finally slowed to a stop, Sam's world was spinning from the newest dose of drugs. "Rise and shine, shitheads," the driver smirked. He heard a groan come from next to him and just knew that it was Cody. Fresh tears welled up in his eyes as his cage was opened and he was pulled from it. Upon trying to stand, he nearly collapsed. How long had he been in there? How long had it been since he was last on his feet?

Laughter hit his ears as he was lifted into a fireman's carry. The drugs kept him from fighting too much as he tried to scream and pound on the man's back. Unfortunately, he was so thirsty that his voice was all but non-existent. He was carried into a building and tossed onto some kind of cot. It wasn't long before Sam was naked and shaking, unable to move. He tried shouting and screaming, but it did no good, his voice was gone. Where was he? Where was Cody? Was Cody okay? Was he okay?

So many questions ran through his mind and he knew that he wouldn't know the answer to many of them for long. It wasn't long before they had him stripped naked. They took all sorts of measurements and took pictures. As much as he wanted to struggle, his body refused to listen. They poked and prodded at him, going as far as to stick a dry finger up his ass. Tears welled in his eyes. Why was this happening to him? What was going to happen to him? Where was he? Was this some kind of nightmare? Did God decide to test him again? He was so happy with Kurt and Blaine, why did it all have to go away?

"Take him to the pen," a different voice snapped. They slipped a pair of shorts on him before lifting him once again and carrying him through some sort of complex. He knew he wouldn't remember any of this by the time he came down off the drugs. An alarm sounded as a door opened. He was forced into a chair, then left alone. His head lolled down onto his chest, not wanting to be awake any more. A door behind him closed, and suddenly there was a man in front of him.

"He's still pretty drugged." He had a kind voice, whoever this stranger was. Sam felt his chin being lifted by a pair of calloused but gentle fingers. "Can you hear me kid?"

Sam opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, so he nodded. "Good, that's good. We're going to get you some water and a shirt. The water will help with the drugs in your system."

"Wh—" He couldn't get any more out.

"We'll answer all your questions when you're a little more with it, okay kid?" The voice seemed kind and soon had a water bottle up against his lips. "Drink slowly." The water tasted like heaven as he drank it slowly (as ordered). He coughed after the first sip, but soon went back for more. It wasn't long before they had Sam walking (with one person on either side) over to one of the cots in the room. "Just rest for now."

Sam didn't need telling twice.

* * *

When Sam woke, his headache was back with a vengeance. "Welcome back to the land of the living." It was the same voice and Sam opened his eyes to come face to face its owner. He looked to be in his early thirties with brown hair and almost mesmerizing blue eyes. They were kind and the man smiled at him. "That's great, kid." Sam groaned as he sat up. As his eyes came into focus, he saw that there were quite a few people around him. His eyes moved across the strange faces before landing on the cot next to his.

His stomach fell and Sam swore would have thrown up if he could have. Cody was still out, and he looked worse than Sam felt. His skin was pale and bruising was starting to show around his wrists and his left eye. There was a petite brunette girl sitting next to him, running her hand through his hair. "Cody," he gasped, struggling to stand and all but stumbling over to his friend.

No.

This couldn't be real.

He didn't know where he was, but he knew that it was bad. What made it even worse was that his best friend was here too. He crashed to his knees next to the cot, not even flinching at the pain as he grabbed Cody's hand and squeezed it tight. "No," he whispered.

The room around him fell silent for a few moments. "Were you two… owned by the same Master?" the girl finally asked.

Sam's head shot up to look at her, the tears spilling out of his eyes as he shook his head. "We were neighbors," he muttered, reaching out and touching Cody's face, almost like he didn't believe he was real. "He's my best friend."

His words were met with silence. About a minute later, Cody started to wake and Sam helped him sit up, sitting next to him on the cot. He wrapped his arm around his friend and held him close. "It's okay, Code," he whispered.

Cody was clearly as confused as he had been. "Where'm I?"

"I don't know," Sam whispered, his heart breaking all over again. "What happened?"

Cody looked up at him, looking even younger than he had in the past. "Someone was in the house," he whispered. "Shot Master. They shot Master." The sudden realization sent Cody into hysterics. Sam wrapped both arms around him and held him tight.

"I'm sure that Mister Sebastian is okay," he whispered. "I'm sure our Masters are okay and they're gonna find us. We just have to stay calm." He slowly ran his hand up and down Cody's back, finally starting to feel the eyes from the strangers on him. It took another minute for Cody to calm down enough to finally turn to the strangers with questioning eyes.

The older man with the kind eyes spoke up. "My name's Rowan," he stated slowly. "And I'm going to be very blunt with you about where you are and what is going to happen." He sat down on the cot across from Cody's and shooed everyone else away so that it was just the three of them.

"First, tell me your names, so I can call you something other than 'kid.'" It was clear he was trying to make them relax, but they were far from feeling any sort of relaxation, even with his kind words.

"Sam."

"Cody."

"Okay, Sam and Cody. This is going to be hard to swallow, but I'm you're aware that you've been kidnapped… probably driven hundreds of miles away and now.. you're here." He stared at them for a few moments, giving them the time they needed to absorb that information. "Here is… not a pleasant place," he admitted. His tone remained even and gentle. "Here, you're treated as slaves of the lowest kind. In this area, you will have names, we will call you Sam and Cody, but outside these walls, you aren't names… you aren't even numbers. You're objects. You're the entertainment. People… people will be using you for their fun." It sounded like he was struggling now to get the words out. "There are no rules. You obey or you're killed. Simple as that."

Cody was the first to speak. "Our Masters'll find us," he whispered. "We have those chips, you know?"

Rowan shook his head. "I'm sure that the first thing they did when they nabbed you was deactivate them," he said sadly. "Believe me, I've been here for well over a year, and I have a chip too." He subconsciously scratched the nape of his neck. "There's no way out. We've tried. People have died trying."

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why was this happening to him? He was such a good slave. He survived so much. He thought that Blaine and Kurt were his heaven. He thought that they were his reward for being so good for so long. Why would God take that away from him and throw him into such a terrible place. If it weren't for Cody clinging to him for dear life, Sam would have broken down crying.

Instead, he focused his attention on holding Cody close and rubbing his back. It kept him grounded to keep Cody from freaking out. If he had something else to focus on, he would be okay.

The blond stared at the other slave, in shock. "I know that it's a lot to process," Rowan admitted. "But we've discovered that the best thing to do is be blunt and prepare you for what's to come instead of sugar coating everything." He reached into his bag and fished out two bottles of water and two apples. "It's all I have right now until breakfast."

Sam took the water and opened it up, taking a few long swallows before offering some to Cody. The younger boy shook his head as he struggled to calm down. Sam wished he could say something to make him feel safe, but it was hard when Sam himself felt more vulnerable than ever.

* * *

**A/N:** So this story will continue on in the same fashion as the rest of the story, primarily from Sam's point of view. If interested, I might be tempted to write a chapter or two from Kurt/Blaine/Sebastian's POV. I can assure you that they are all alive.

Leave some love please. (=


End file.
